


Server: pls join (DISCONTINUED)

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Food, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Meet ups, Pronouns, Whipped, chaotic - Freeform, cursing, deeply in love, discord friends, if you're homophobic go away, its actually, jongsan, maybe sad 👀, meeting each other without knowing, sanho, seongjoong, smut-free, soft, venting, very very whipped, what exactly is the shipname for san and jongho shsjdj, will place trigger warnings if necessary :), woosang - Freeform, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: ↳ A minkiki has joined the server, say hello!pupparoohelloooo and welcome!!!yapwe have a newborn child@yeomama @haribo00 @toothless @blar1ng @microget ur asses hereharibo00who dared summon me?microy'all shut up and let the newcomer speakminkikiuhhi
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 115
Kudos: 444





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

_**↳ A minkiki has joined the server, say hello!** _

**pupparoo**  
helloooo and welcome!!!

 **yap**  
we have a newborn child  
_@yeomama @haribo00 @toothless @blar1ng @micro_ get ur asses here

 **haribo00**  
who dared summon me?

 **micro**  
y'all shut up and let the newcomer speak

 **minkiki**  
uh  
hi

 **blar1ng**  
what's poppin minkiki 

**yeomama**  
you're cringe asf blare

 **blar1ng**  
no u

 **toothless**  
hi minkiki!  
you can check our roles if you want to know us better :)  
and you can also select your roles so we can get to know you too!

 **minkiki**  
okay thank you :)

 **yap**  
toothless is really our welcoming fairy

\---

 **toothless**  
•20 •color yellow •male •he/they •sk 

**micro**  
•20 •color blue •male •he/him •sk

 **pupparoo**  
•19 •color yellow •male •he/him , they/them •sk

 **yeomama**  
•19 •color black •male •he/him •sk

 **yap**  
•19 •color orange •male •they/them •sk

 **blar1ng**  
•19 •color white •male •he/they •sk

 **haribo00**  
•18 •color blue •male •he/him •sk

\---

 **minkiki**  
i've seen all your roles and i'm wondering if there's meaning for the colors?

 **yeomama**  
thought he was going to question our pronouns ngl

 **minkiki**  
- _replied to **yeomama**_  
oh not at all! my pronouns are he/they so i completely understand.

 **pupparoo**  
quirky

 **haribo00**  
anyway  
yellow means soft and nice  
red means evil  
blue means lame  
black means epic  
white means loud  
orange means weird  
pink means lovely  
purple means lovely AND dangerous

 **micro**  
who even came up with those 🤨

 **blar1ng**  
def not me

 **yap**  
yeah ANYWAY  
how is it here minkiki? or can i call you min?

 **minkiki**  
i kinda like it here, and sure you can!

 **pupparoo**  
cute

 **toothless**  
whipped

 **minkiki**  
cream

 **haribo00**  
okay i love him already

-

**pupparoo has sent you a friend request.**

accept decline


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toothless - seonghwa  
> micro - hongjoong  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 3:20 AM

 **blar1ng**  
WEEWOOWEEWOO  
why'd the chat die so early yesterday

 **yeomama**  
blare it's 3 in the fucking morning

 **blar1ng**  
yet you still replied to me boohoo you love me that much huh 😚

 **yeomama**  
kiss my ass

 **blar1ng**  
gladly

\---

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:10AM

 **toothless**  
i'll pretend that i didn't see yeo and blare's messages  
anyway good morning 😊

 **micro**  
mirnibg

 **minkiki**  
good morning !  
also micro hyung i think you should go back to sleep

 **micro**  
ojay

 **toothless**  
hehe he always wakes up to say good morning

 **pupparoo**  
🤮🤮

 **minkiki**  
hi pup!

 **pupparoo**  
omg  
hi min :)

 **yap**  
now that's 🤮

 **toothless**  
shh you're too single

 **yap**  
HEY  
_@haribo00_ back me up mf  
[👎🏻]

 **minkiki**  
lmao he got rejected

 **yap**  
D:

 **toothless**  
gtg head to class  
ttyl !

 **minkiki**  
same

 **yap**  
same 

**pupparoo**  
me too

\---

channel: _#panic-room_ 11:34 AM

 **micro**  
FUCK I FORGOT TO GO TO MY CLASS  
WHAT DO I DO  
I'M FAILING THAT CLASS ALREADY  
SJDJDJDJJDJDHDHDHSHWHH  
SJSKDJDJDBSJDJDJJDJDHJEHDJDJD  
SJDKSJDJSHDJSHHDDHHDHDH  
JSDJSJJFJDJJDJDDJFJDJJSKSJS

 **yeomama**  
deserved

channel: _#main-chat_ 11:40 AM

 **micro**  
QUICK HOW DO I LOOK?

**pupparoo**  
uh...

 **haribo00**  
micro hyung ???

 **micro**  
how'd you guys get here  
wait.  
SHIT FYXK WAIRJWK DJDJ

 **pupparoo**  
woah was that you???

 **micro**  
I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEND IT HERE NOOO

 **haribo00**  
8 months in this server you never accidentally sent a pic omg free face reveal

 **blar1ng**  
FACE REVEAL??? WHERE

 **haribo00**  
too late, he deleted it

 **blar1ng**  
NOOOO

 **micro**  
why isn't anything going well for me today

 **yeomama**  
deserved  
[😾]

\---  
personal DM: _toothless to pupparoo_

 **toothless**  
pup  
pup  
pup

 **pupparoo**  
what

 **toothless**  
did u perhaps save micro's picture

 **pupparoo**  
nope  
he deleted it real quick

 **toothless**  
oh :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i don't know if the picture is working but shdjdbdb if not then it's supposed to be a selfie of joong. :]
> 
> edit 12/4/20: ok now i'm pretty sure i've fixed the picture. from now on i'm going to write through the computer as pics don't work for my phone :')


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _main-chat_ 4:00 PM

 **micro**  
can we all pretend that THAT never happened

 **minkiki**  
not everyone saw it tho 

**blar1ng**  
YEAH  
UNFAIR

 **micro**  
y'all were too slow  
and i'm glad you were 😋

 **haribo00**  
i saved it before he deleted it

 **micro**  
NO YOU DID NOT.

 **yeomama**  
send send send

 **toothless**  
send 

**haribo00**  
aw  
the pic got corrupted

 **minkiki**  
nooo :(

 **micro**  
thank god

 **pupparoo**  
at least we know how you look like 🤩

 **micro**  
stfu  
don't give details

 **pupparoo**  
fine

 **minkiki**  
so you guys never shown each other how you look like?

 **yap**  
hell nah  
this server has been existing for 8 months now and even if we got close, we never shown our faces

 **blar1ng**  
MHm  
it's like a rule but also not??  
it really depends on you

 **minkiki**  
oh okay

 **pupparoo**  
i bet you look good  
[6 😳] [1 👎🏻]

 **minkiki**  
nah

 **yeomama**  
pupparoo x minkiki 

**yap**  
ooooooo

 **pupparoo**  
wtvr

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 7:20 PM

 **toothless**  
hi  
make sure you guys eat dinner  
or else 🔪

 **minkiki**  
aw that's sweet

 **haribo00**  
and terrifying  
also i watched this new movie and

 **micro**  
ANYWAY

 **haribo00**  
rude

 **micro**  
since it's a friday and min is new here, it's their first time for frinight 

**yeomama**  
oh yeah that's true

 **minkiki**  
uh what's frinight?

 **yeomama**  
we basically call and watch a movie together

 **minkiki**  
awesome

 **micro**  
so are you down?

 **minkiki**  
yup

 **micro**  
alright _@toothless @pupparoo @yap @blar1ng @haribo00_ it's movie time

 **yap**  
what movie tho

 **yeomama**  
i got one  
but you have to wait til we're all in the call 😊

 **minkiki**  
is it scary

 **yeomama**  
nah  
it's cute ig

 **minkiki**  
ok

 **blar1ng**  
get in the CALL

-  
voice channel: _#frinight-vc_ 7:30 PM

 **blar1ng** : tell us what it is first yeo 

**yeomama** : fine, it's about- oh minkiki joined the call

 **micro** : helloo

 **yap** : yooo

 **toothless** : hello

 **pupparoo** : it's okay if you stay muted min

..

 **minkiki** : hi

 **blar1ng** : oh wow that was deep wow

 **yap** : i already love your voice, say something again min

 **minkiki** : uhh hello?

 **blar1ng** : i am nothing but a simp

 **micro** : his voice is immaculate, now yeo start the movie

 **yeomama** : alrighty

-

 **toothless** : that was actually good, nice pick yeo

 **yeomama** : well thank you

 **haribo00** : that took 3 hours oh my god

 **minkiki** : worth it tho

 **blar1ng** : MMMMMMM

 **yap** : ew the fuck blare

 **blar1ng** : WHAT?

 **toothless** : alright that's it for frinight. micro are you still there?

..

 **haribo00** : lol he fell asleep

 **yap** : nothing new, alright good night y'all, i had a great time

 **toothless** : same. good night!

 **minkiki** : sleep well guys

 **blar1ng** : night night

 **yeomama** : goo night

 **pupparoo** : night!

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 6:47 AM

 **micro**  
you really left me all alone in the call huh  
#hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if theres mistakes aha its 3am and i decided to update this instead of finishing my work. anyway, hoped you liked it! 
> 
> keep voting for ateez in mama,  
> stay safe and wear your mask!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:30 AM

 **toothless**  
_@micro_ aren't you used to it tho  
[1 😲]

 **micro**  
i trusted you

 **toothless**  
whoops

 **minkiki**  
i was wondering why you weren't responding to us anymore

 **yap**  
u should get used to it bc it'll happen everytime its frinight

 **minkiki**  
ah okay

 **micro**  
🙄

 **toothless**  
i'm late for class, ttyl !!

 **micro**  
alright good luck !

-

Hongjoong placed his phone down, careful not to get caught by the professor discussing in front. He was in the middle of class when he got pinged in the server. Normally he wouldn't reply since he was of course, in class. But then he saw the user ' toothless ' and he just had to.

He jumped from his chair when the door was slammed open, revealing a boy breathing heavily with sweat plastered on his face.

" I apologize for being late, and for slamming the door open. " the boy says, bowing towards the prof. The professor gives him an annoyed look, before he allowed the boy to take a seat.

The boy sat on the row before Hongjoong's, only a few chairs away. Hongjoong couldn't take his eyes off of him, it's like something struck him. That boy is an absolute angel.

God, was this love at first sight? Is that even possible? He shook his thoughts away and tried to listen on whatever the professor was saying.

" That's it for today's meeting, don't forget to do an advance reading on the topic I gave. Class dismissed. " 

Everyone stood up and grabbed their things, already exhausted with the 2-hour long boring discussion. Hongjoong practically forgot about the boy and was on his way to leave for his next class, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, and it took everything in him not to gasp at that moment. " Excuse me, you dropped this. " , the boy said as he handed out a pen. 

" O-oh thank you. " he thanked him, earning a smile from the other before he walks away. 

Maybe he is in love.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 11:10 AM

 **micro**  
WEEWOOWEEWOO 

**blar1ng**  
hey that's my line, credit me for that >:(

 **micro**  
no stfu i have something to say

 **pupparoo**  
ooo an announcement

 **haribo00**  
i'm in line rn hurry

 **micro**  
i think i have a crush

 **minkiki**  
who

 **micro**  
some guy in my class  
couldn't take my eyes off of him the moment he stepped in the room

 **blar1ng**  
creep

 **haribo00**  
did you ask him out?

 **micro**  
hell no  
i literally just met him  
AND!!!  
some dramatic scene happened  
i felt like i was in a drama  
AAAAAAAA

 **minkiki**  
i think whipped culture, yes?

 **pupparoo**  
absolutely

 **haribo00**  
this is such a rare sight to see  
micro hyung spamming ,,,

 **blar1ng**  
it's the ' ,,, ' for me

 **haribo00**  
shut up oldie

 **blar1ng**  
I'M ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU

 **micro**  
can we continue talking about my love life pLS

 **minkiki**  
yes yes  
go ahead hyung

 **micro**  
alrighty  
he was like an angel  
HE LOOKED SO SJFJDHFHF

 **pupparoo**  
you've only seen him once and you're that whipped, wow

 **micro**  
i think it's love at first sight, IDK

 **minkiki**  
don't forget to invite us to your wedding :)

 **micro**  
MIN SHDKDFJGJG

-

personal DM: _toothless to pupparoo_

 **toothless**  
idk why that kinda hurt

 **pupparoo**  
hyung :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't check if there's mistakes so if there is, pls inform me ! :) hope you liked it !


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i updated twice lmao and might update more later because i'm free today :)

channel: _#main-chat_ 12:40 PM

 **yeomama**  
i just finished backreading  
congrats on your love life hyung 👍🏻

 **micro**  
thanks <3

 **blar1ng**  
ew since when did you place hearts in your messages

 **micro**  
i'm in love  
let me be <3

 **toothless**  
sorry to cut in but  
y'all available later?

 **yeomama**  
i have no saturday classes so yes 🤩

 **blar1ng**  
- _replied to **@yeomama**_  
(2)

 **micro**  
currently in class rn but it's my last one today

 **toothless**  
_@yap @minkiki @pupparoo @haribo00_

**yap**  
wha  
oh yea im available

 **haribo00**  
same

 **minkiki**  
me too

 **pupparoo**  
same  
what's this about tho?

 **toothless**  
alright  
let's do something we've never done before

 **haribo00**  
that sounds scary

 **toothless**  
shhhh  
ok how about we all voice chat and drink  
except haribo and min, you're both children you can drink milk

 **haribo00**  
>://

 **minkiki**  
wait i placed my international age  
i should change mine to my korean age

 **haribo00**  
WHAT I THOUGHT U WERE THE SAME AGE AS I AM NOOOO 

**minkiki**  
:)

 **toothless**  
ANYWAY  
haribo you can go grab milk or something  
we don't want you to end up in jail for underage drinking

 **haribo00**  
yessir

 **pupproo**  
isn't it too early for that tho

 **toothless**  
that's why i said 🌟 later 🌟

 **pupparoo**  
oHh

 **yap**  
what time

 **toothless**  
hm  
5?  
[7 👍🏻]

 **toothless**  
okay then

-

channel: _#parentless-chat_ 12:58 PM

 **minkiki**  
ooo what's this

 **blar1ng**  
a channel that doesn't include toothless and micro hyung 

**minkiki**  
dope

 **haribo00**  
ok so  
why does toothless hyung want to drink out of nowhere??????

 **yeomama**  
ikr it's kind of odd  
i mean we've never tried drinking in a call so yes this is going to be new

 **minkiki**  
maybe smth is bothering them?

**yap**  
pup we know you're reading  
show urself

 **pupparoo**  
what

 **blar1ng**  
you and hyung are like 🤞🏻  
so you probably know what's up  
spill

 **pupparoo**  
what  
nah i don't  
i promise i would tell you guys if i knew

 **minkiki**  
okay i believe him

 **pupparoo**  
thank you <3

 **minkiki**  
<3

 **blar1ng**  
BLEUUURGHHHHJH  
go flirt somewhere else

 **pupparoo**  
wtvr

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 5:00 PM

 **blar1ng**  
WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO  
ITS DRINKING TIMEEEE

 **toothless**  
wow you're excited

 **blar1ng**  
of course :D  
_@micro @pupparoo @haribo00 @minkiki @yeomama @yap_ HEYYY

 **yap**  
chill  
are u sure blare didn't drink already

 **minkiki**  
LMAOOO

 **blar1ng**  
ugh rude

 **micro**  
alright alright let's enter the call  
prepare your drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it ahihihi


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

voice channel: _#we-calling_ 5:02 PM

 **haribo00** : heyyyy

 **yeomama** : heyyyyyy

 **blar1ng** : HEYYYY

 **micro** : god you're so loud my ears might've bled

 **blar1ng** : whatever hyung- MIN JUST JOINED HIII MIN 

**minkiki** : hii

 **blar1ng** : HAJSJDHAJJD

 **yeomama** : impressive how blare can keyboard smash in real life

 **blar1ng** : why am i being BULLIED today

 **yap** : woopwoopwoop

 **pupparoo** : i have arrived

 **micro** : where's the one who planned this in the first place

 **micro** : oh there they are

 **toothless** : sorry i kinda joined late, i still had to grab my drinks

 **yap** : it's cool hyung. now let's start!

.. _sounds of clanging bottles and bottle caps popped open_..

 **haribo00** : this sucks, you guys get to drink cold and good beer or whatever you have there and i get to drink kool aid

 **yap** : HAHAHAHAHAHAH 

**minkiki** : that's cute

 **pupparoo** : nah it isn't

 **blar1ng** : ooooo

..

 **yeomama** : i hear someone drinking already who's that

 **micro** : we haven't done our cheers yet aaaaa

 **toothless** : oh were we supposed to- oh ahaha oops

 **pupparoo** : then let's drink already 

**minkiki** : yay

 **blar1ng** : dhjshfjdjd

 **yeomama** : dude stop simping and drink

-

 **toothless** : AND I ACTUALLY FELL INTO THE HOLE 

**blar1ng** : HAHHAHAHAHAH THAT'S SO SAD

 **minkiki** : TELL US MORE TELL US MORE

 **pupparoo** : why're you all shouting, god

 **haribo00** : this is hilarious, who else is drunk?

 **yap** : i'm a lil tipsy

 **micro** : i'm still in my senses suprisingly

 **toothless** : SHHHH SHUT UP LOVERBOY 

**yeomama** : HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA LOVERBOY

 **micro** : i

 **blar1ng** : LOVE IT

 **micro** : i'm being bullied by drunkards help me out

 **toothless** : YOUR PRETTY BOY CANT HELP YOU CANT HE 

..

 **pupparoo** : oooh was that a diss

 **micro** : ALRIGHT that's enough you guys are too drunk 

**yap** : no u

 **minkiki** : i'm... going to SLEEP. bye!!!!!

 **pupparoo** : bye, don't pass out on the ground

 **micro** : okay bye y'all

 **blar1ng** : AW BUT I WANNA DRINK MORE

 **yeomama** : bye

 **haribo00** : byee

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:10 PM

 **haribo00**  
it was fun to hear everyone drunk

 **micro**  
true  
i'm going to bed early  
goodnight everyone

 **haribo00**  
night!

 **yap**  
gopdbigjt

 **pupparoo**  
night

-

channel: _#parentless-chat_ 8:15 PM

 **haribo00**  
i think toothless hyung has beef with micro hyung's pretty boy crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it :)


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 9:36 AM

 **toothless**  
my head is going to explode

 **haribo00**  
you were sooo drunk hyung

 **toothless**  
i'm aware of that  
did i say anything stupid  
pls tell me i didn't

 **yap**  
even if i was kind of tipsy last night, i can clearly remember all the things you said

 **toothless**  
shfkdbjfhfhdhd

 **blar1ng**  
morning  
i want to take my head off of me  
it HURTS

 **haribo00**  
boohoo too bad

 **blar1ng**  
omg shut up

 **micro**  
oo good morning  
i see most of you got up late

 **yap**  
first of all, it's a sunday  
second of all, half of us were drunk so yes

 **minkiki**  
giodfmorninh  
my rhesd hutts

 **pupparoo**  
all of you should go drink medicine tsk tsk 🙄

 **blar1ng**  
i DID

 **yeomama**  
you're loud

 **blar1ng**  
well good morning to you too  
[1 🤔]

 **yap**  
anyway  
going to get myself a treat so byers

-

Jongho placed his phone back in his pocket as he heard the little bells on the entrance door chime, meaning there was a customer.

He is currently a college student who worked in the nearby bakeshop as a part-time job. His schedule was kind of packed and needless to say, it was very exhausting.

Looking up, his eyes met with the new customer. The customer had a smile on his face as he walked closer to the counter. 

The boy greeted as soon as he reached the counter. Jongho greeted back, " Good morning, what can I get you? ". The other hummed, signifying that he was thinking as he looked at the menu and the pastries inside the open fridge. 

" I'm not sure but can you recommend me some? " the boy said, scratching the back of his head. Jongho nodded, suggesting him some of the best-selling pastries they had. And in his surprise, the customer bought all the pastries that he recommended.

He packed them up in a box as the boy paid. Jongho bowed as a thank you, telling him to come again like he usually said. He watched the boy leave the shop, who was already opening the box of pastries and grabbing one.

Jongho smiled to himself, he was kind of cute. And for some reason, he found his voice very familiar. 

He shook his head, erasing the thoughts that he was currently having. 

Then he felt his phone buzz. 

He slid his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone, unlocking it.

-

personal DM: _yap to haribo00_

 **yap**  
hey  
hey  
hey  
hey  
you busy? 

**haribo00**  
i'm working

 **yap**  
on schoolwork?  
ew do it later

 **haribo00**  
i'm in my part-time job, fool

 **yap**  
NO URE THE FOOL  
wait isn't it a sunday tho?  
what kind of job are you working in  
convenience store?  
or maybe a tutor?  
wait no no you're too young

 **haribo00**  
none  
:)

 **yap**  
:(  
tell me

 **haribo00**  
no <3 

**yap**  
why nOt

 **haribo00**  
just because

 **yap**  
mhm

 **haribo00**  
we might see each other >_>

 **yap**  
SO?????  
THAT'S A GOOD THING WDYM

 **haribo00**  
absolutely not  
who knows, maybe you're a 60 yr old man

 **haribo00**  
you HEAR my voice in calls  
do i sound like an old man to you, hUh?

 **haribo00**  
yes

 **yap**  
rude  
go away

 **haribo00**  
<3

-

Jongho giggled, placing his phone back in his pocket. He sometimes wondered, how does everyone look like in the server? (Exempting micro who accidentally exposed himself,). Especially yap, how do they look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u guys see their mama perfromance?? it was amazing. if you haven't, go check it out in youtube! 
> 
> and congrats to ateez for winning two awards! i'm very proud :')


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 10:06 AM

 **yap**  
look at the treats i boughtttt

**yeomama**  
nice stock image you have there

 **yap**  
look, i already finished the ones i bought so  
i needed to find a way y'know : )

 **yeomama**  
lmao

 **minkiki**  
what's the purpose of it tho

 **yap**  
thought you guys wouldn't notice :(

 **minkiki**  
lmao (2)

 **yeomama**  
lmao (3)

 **yap**  
>:(

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 10:24 AM

 **yap**  
wait  
_@minkiki_

 **minkiki**  
yeah?

 **yap**  
i was just wondering how you found this server  
bc people BARELY join here since it's literally buried deep under the server lists

 **minkiki**  
oh i was server hopping  
i stumbled upon this server and joined, not thinking that i'd get attached to you guys

 **yeomama**  
aw :')

 **micro**  
that was kinda sweet

 **minkiki**  
hehe  
as i was saying  
i usually leave servers after like a few days if ever i find it boring and

 **blar1ng**  
AND YOU'RE STILL IN OUR SERVER OMG :0

 **yap**  
MIN LOVES US

 **minkiki**  
heh  
ik it's only been a few days of me being in this server but i already love you guys

 **micro**  
i will cry fr

 **minkiki**  
nooo don'tttt  
it's just, i feel so welcomed here  
like i've been here as long as you guys

 **blar1ng**  
skjfldflajlfsjlkdjf :(

 **micro**  
you are so so welcomed here min  
you're one of us now <3

 **minkiki**  
i have no regrets of joining this server  
[ 4 ❤️ ]

 **micro**  
i closed the server already  
i think 8 of us are enough

 **yap**  
epic

 **yeomama**  
#8 #besties #for #life

**minkiki**  
yes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might update again later because this is quite short. seongjoong will rise a little in the next chapter <3


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's any typo pls let me know !

Seonghwa pulled his hoodie up as he walked towards the convenience store. The sun was already starting to set, cold air lingering around the city. He hasn't checked discord yet ever since earlier morning, too embarassed with whatever he said while he was drunk.

He would definitely check it after grabbing some food since his phone kept buzzing earlier. He entered the store, greeting the employee in the counter.

Like usual, he bee-lined to the noodles aisle and took one cup, also grabbing a drink before paying in the counter and heating up the noodles.

Seonghwa paid, then placed hot water in the cup, waiting for it to set. Afterwards he carried his food and drink, and walked to the table area. 

He was about to sit and place his food down when he recognized someone sitting on the chairs. 

He placed everything that he was carrying on the table, " Hey, you're the one from Friday's class, right? " . The other looked up at him, who nodded as a response. " Mind if I join you? "

" No, not at all. " , the boy said with a smile.

Seonghwa sat down, breaks the chopstick into half before he starts to eat. After a few bites, he leaned back. " I'm Seonghwa by the way. "

" Hongjoong, I'm Hongjoong. " , both of them reached their hand out to shake. 

-

channel: _#parentless-chat_ 5:20 PM

 **pupparoo**  
move here fellas  
our parents are offline 🤭

 **minkiki**  
won't they be suspicious that the main chat suddenly died down 

**haribo00**  
hm  
hopefully not

 **yeomama**  
anyway besties  
when can we all meet up

 **blar1ng**  
WOAH calm your ass down

 **yap**  
omg ikr when

 **haribo00**  
isn't it too early for that

 **pupparoo**  
for min, yes

 **minkiki**  
😔👍🏻

 **yeomama**  
i mean if min is uncomfy with meeting up, it's okay.  
but i've known you 6 bastards for 8 months and i haven't seen any of your faces and i'm tired of ONLY hearing your voices

 **yap**  
ooooh he snapped

 **blar1ng**  
i mean you do have a point

 **yeomama**  
i always do :P

 **haribo00**  
ok but shouldn't we talk abt this when micro and toothless hyung are here?

 **minkiki**  
^^^^

 **yeomama**  
oh lmao yeah i forgot

 **pupparoo**  
wow 

**blar1ng**  
ok MOVE BACK TO MAIN CHATTTT

-

Hongjoong couldn't help but stare. He never thought he would be placed in this kind of situation, ever. Right there by his crush's side, eating together and talking to one another.

Oh he sure was lucky today. 

" I got to go, but I really had a wonderful time with you. " Seonghwa says with a grin on his face. The taller suddenly grabbed a pen and started writing in a piece of tissue before handing it to him, " Here's my number, let's hang out sometime. "

He was stunned at that moment, did he really recieved Seonghwa's number? Inside his head he was thanking everyone in his life for this moment.

Seonghwa stood up and said his goodbye before he dashed out of the store. 

Hongjoong had a lot to process.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 5:40 PM 

**yeomama**  
WEEWOOWEEWOO  
meeting time

 **blar1ng**  
can y'all like give credit to me, it's my line >:(

 **yeomama**  
no stfu

 **yap**  
_@toothless @micro_ are y'all active or??.

 **micro**  
FUCKKKSKAKFKKDJD

 **minkiki**  
is this another wrong send

 **micro**  
NO  
LOOK WHATEVER UR MEETING IS ABOUT JUST HOLD IT FOR A SECOND

 **yeomama**  
hmph fine

 **micro**  
I JUST WENT ON A DATE WITH PRETTY BOY  
well it's not really a date but  
IN MY OPINION IT WAS

 **pupparoo**  
omg wow congrats hyung

 **haribo00**  
yass get your mans 

**yap**  
isn't it sad that it's a date ONLY for hyung's opinion 

**micro**  
don't ruin my mood 🔪

 **yap**  
noted

 **toothless**  
i'll backread later i'm still outside

 **yeomama**  
alrighty let's wait for hyung then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo seongjoong :)<3 anyway i hope you liked it! might update once i wake up tomorrow (later) since it's 2am. 
> 
> and tysm for the support! it really means a lot to me :')


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will update another chapter later since this one is quite short ! :)

channel: _#main-chat_ 6:00 PM

**toothless**  
okay i'm here

**yeomama**  
did u backread

**toothless**  
no :]

**yeomama**  
shdndjjd fine then let me say it again  
we're all having a meeting !!!!

**yap**  
is it finally time

**blar1ng**  
mhm

**toothless**  
time for what?

**blar1ng**  
the meeting duh

**yeomama**  
is everyone here? react with a heart if yes  
[ 7 ❤️ ]

**yeomama**  
omg y'all are cooperative today that's cute 🤭

**micro**  
proceed with the meeting, fool

**yeomama**  
OKAY  
so i've been thinking  
can we all meet up before the year ends?

**toothless**  
woah

**blar1ng**  
see that's how i reacted too

**micro**  
i mean if it's okay with everyone?

**pupparoo**  
how about min tho

**minkiki**  
oh it's fine lmao  
i'll wait for my 8th month mark here and then i'll schedule a meet-up with you guys :)

**yap**  
that'll be sad thoooo  
we're like a team already  
8 or nothing

**toothless**  
ooo we can create a chant or something

**yeomama**  
how did we reach to a chant topic 😭  
let's do it

**pupparoo**  
eight mates !

**minkiki**  
i'm sorry pup but  
that sounds terrible

**blar1ng**  
HSJAJSHAJSJDJ

**haribo00**  
eight pirates WOOPWOOPWOOP

**yap**  
OOOO I LIKE THAT

**micro**  
no way 😭  
how about  
eight makes one team

**toothless**  
i approve of that

**blar1ng**  
same  
micro hyung omg ure such a poet

**minkiki**  
eight makes one team !!!!

**yeomama**  
yEahhh

**haribo00**  
okok back to the main topic of the meeting omg

**yeomama**  
oh right right  
so ????

**yap**  
why don't we do face reveals first?

**haribo00**  
right  
damn yap very big brain

**yap**  
mhm 😋👍🏻

**toothless**  
hell nah

**blar1ng**  
^^^^

**yeomama**  
then are we all going to remain anonymous 😭

**minkiki**  
sorry to interrupt but  
can i face reveal?

**toothless**  
omg

**micro**  
yeah sure feel free min

**pupparoo**  
wait this is exciting

**yap**  
we'll finally know how our baby looks like :(

**haribo00**  
hey what happened to me being the baby

**yap**  
you're my baby not the group's baby  
[ 1 😳 ]

**blar1ng**  
OOP TEA

**toothless**  
y'all shhhh  
the pic will be sent at any moment now

**blar1ng**  
ohh right right

**minkiki**

****

love you guys

**micro**  
JDKFJWKFJDJFHSKFJ

**haribo00**  
BYE

**yeomama**  
i

**pupparoo**  
MIN I TRUSTED YOU

**blar1ng**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

**toothless**  
i was already excited minkiki 

**blar1ng**  
#friendshipover #betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa i was supposed to update in the morning but i got my monthly thing (if you know, you know). it's really painful 😔👍🏻
> 
> and we've reached 100+ kudos! thank you so so much for the support omg :( i'll try my very best to update everyday <3
> 
> ily all, stay safe and wear a mask!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's quite short eee

channel: _#rant-zone_ 8:05 PM

 **blar1ng**  
can i rant here

 **haribo00**  
it's called the rant zone hyung  
yes you can

 **blar1ng**  
right  
so i went out to buy ice cream because i was craving it  
i bought one cone and left the store  
and i was on my way back home  
eating my very very delicious ice cream when suddenly a person who wasn't LOOKING ON THEIR WAY bump into me  
and it resulted to me dropping my!!! ice!!! cream!!!!

 **pupparoo**  
yikes

 **blar1ng**  
i know right, YIKES  
so of course i got angry and he kept apologizing and said he would buy me another one  
but THE STORE ALREADY CLOSED AFTER I ORDERED MINE SO HOW CAN HE BUY ME ANOTHER ONE?

 **haribo00**  
i meannn  
was he cute tho?

 **blar1ng**  
NAH  
well yes  
he's pretty but THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE RUINED MY ICE CREAM

 **pupparoo**  
chile,,  
what happened next

 **blar1ng**  
he gave his number and told me to contact him tomorrow so he can buy me ice cream

 **yap**  
what kind of drama world are you living in

 **blar1ng**  
IDK  
so yes i got his number and stormed off.  
i HATE IT HERE  
I JUST WANTED MY ICE CREAM

 **yeomama**  
uh what flavor did you order

 **blar1ng**  
cookies and cream :c

 **yeomama**  
oh shit so it is you

 **blar1ng**  
what

 **haribo00**  
what

 **yap**  
what

 **pupparoo**  
what

 **blar1ng**  
HEY COME BACK HERE  
WHY'D YOU GO OFFLINE  
_@yeomama_ ANSWER ME

 **yap**  
holy shit so they actually met?

 **micro**  
wth is going on here

 **haribo00**  
backread sjdjdjdh

**micro**  
you guys MET? 😳

 **pupparoo**  
well its still not confirmed since yeo went offline but that's also a sign that it is him

 **blar1ng**  
he isn't answering ohmyGOD

 **haribo00**  
try texting him in the number that was given to you  
y'know to clarify if it actually is yeo

 **blar1ng**  
oh yeah good idea  
brb

-

**you**

hello

it's the ice cream guy

i just wanted to ask a question

it's not about the ice cream tho

are you yeomama from discord

pls reply

**+82-0652-6394**

haha

pls don't hunt me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woosang nation rise 🤭
> 
> btw the number i placed is random and not a real number.
> 
> anyway hope you're having a good day/evening ! hope you like it :)


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler for this chapter: a face reveal ! a legit one this time c:

**me**

i won't hunt you down if you are yeo

so if you are yeo,

say something that he would say

**+82-0652-6394**

um

WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO

deserved

**me**

SDHFSHDF YOU ARE YEO

YOU ACTUALLY ARE

OH MY GOD

WAIT LET ME CHANGE YOUR NAME

**yeo**

this is literally the most unexpected thing

ever

**me**

i know right 

**yeo**

so are you still going to hunt me down or?

**me**

nah

but you still have to replace my ice cream c:

**yeo**

hshdfjsdf

wait that means we're going to meet up again

**me**

RIGHT

i'm excited now :D

**yeo**

same :D

also i need a name for your contact name

and i don't want to place blare so

do you mind saying your real name?

it's okay if not !!!

**me**

omg chile

i'm fine with saying my name since we already met each other

**yeo**

oh okay 

**me**

the name is jung wooyoung

<3

**yeo**

cool cool

i'm kang yeosang

**me**

WAIT SO YEO IS PART OF YOUR REAL NAME??

WHAT

**yeo**

well the last time i checked yes it's part of my name 

**me**

LMAOO

let me change your contact name again hihihihi

**yeosangie**

should i be scared

**me**

not at all lol

anyway we should head back to the server

they're probably going insane out of curiosity 

**yeosangie**

right lmao

are we going to expose our names there

**me**

what nah 

it's only between us >:)

**yeosangie**

epic

i'll do a face reveal then

**me**

cool

wait

YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:39 PM

**haribo00**

where are they

**pupparoo**

panicking maybe

because they accidentally met 

**yap**

LMAOOO

**toothless**

i literally come back to all this

there's not one day i come back here in peace

**minkiki**

i don't think there is peace in this server

**micro**

min is speaking facts mhm

**yeomama**

we're back

**blar1ng**

yuh yuh 

**pupparoo**

omg are you the person that blare ranted about

**haribo00**

did you guys actually meet omg

**minkiki**

help we're going insane hereee

**blar1ng**

calm down and let us speak sjfjdf

good

okay so first

YES we met

and YES he's the one that ruined my ice cream

**yeomama**

mhm

**blar1ng**

ANNDDD we know each other's names 

beat that mfs

**micro**

lol get married already

**yap**

LMAOOO

**blar1ng**

aHSFHSHFD

OKAY N E WAYSSSS

YEO IS GOING TO SEND SOMETHING HERE

**toothless**

probably a ' help me ' video after blare threatened him

**haribo00**

yeah true

**blar1ng**

UH SHUT UP?

**minkiki**

what is it tho :D

**yeomama**

what's up bitches

sorry for the green lines

my camera isn't cooperating :3

**minkiki**

HSHDFHSDHFSHDH

BARK BARK AWOO BARK GRRR BARK SNARL GRR ARF ARF WOOF ARF

**toothless**

YOOOOOO

**yap**

NO WAY

IS THAT YOU

**haribo00**

everyone MOVE i'm going to simp

**blar1ng**

lmao did my soul go in you, haribo?

**haribo00**

SHH

**pupparoo**

YEO YOU LOOK AMAZING

**yeomama**

i

thank you omg 

i didn't expect ya'll to not clown me 

**micro**

CLOWN YOU??

how can we clown such an ethereal man

**yeomama**

i (2)

**toothless**

i'm fr speechless

you look breathtaking i'm not even kidding

**minkiki**

SAME??

i did not expect to be friends with a model

where's your modelling contract 

**yeomama**

STOPSDHFSHDFH I'M BLUSHING

**blar1ng**

DESERVED

aNYWAY

i'm going to meet up with yeo tomorrow

lol everyone be jealous

**minkiki**

ugh i wanna see him in person too </3

**yap**

^ (2)

**haribo00**

^ (3)

**toothless**

^ (4)

**pupparoo**

^ (5)

**micro**

^ (6)

**yeomama**

STOPPP

ya'll are too nice it's UNUSUAL ;-;

**yap**

how do you like your eggs in the morning sir

**haribo00**

OKAY BUT

yeo hyung is the whole package !!

he looks really handsome AND

one time when yeo hyung, yap hyung, and i were having a singing battle in call, his voice was so mmmmmm

**minkiki**

the mmmm is so felt

**yeomama**

BYE

WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS

WHO ARE YOU GUYS

**toothless**

and when yeo can dance then what

**pupparoo**

IGSDFSD can you

**yeomama**

yeah i dance :D 

**micro**

marry me

**haribo00**

um get in line hyung

**blar1ng**

EHEM

ya'll shoo shoo 

yeo is mine :P

**pupparoo**

tea

-

personal DM: _blar1ng to yap_

**blar1ng**

i'm literally 10x more in love with him what do i do

**yap**

ask him out dumbass

**blar1ng**

NO

**yap**

UHH ya'll are like going on an ice cream date tomorrow

**blar1ng**

HSDFHSHD HE'S JUST REPLACING MY ICE CREAM !!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeosang is a beautiful, talented and kind man. he has a beautiful smile and has a big kind heart. his voice is breathtaking to hear and he dances so gracefully and powerful. he deserves all the good things in this world. 
> 
> i decided to do this chapter because of the recent situation happening in twitter, i won't go in full details but pls don't search it up! instead, help clear the searches :D
> 
> give love to yeosang in any platform you can go to, he deserves all the love, support and positivity <3


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 2:13 AM

 **toothless**  
anyone up

 **minkiki**  
yes :D

 **toothless**  
omg why're you awake

 **minkiki**  
doing some school stuff 😔

 **toothless**  
ohh

 **minkiki**  
what's up?

 **toothless**  
just wanted to say a reminder to everyone

 **minkiki**  
at 2am?

 **toothless**  
yes  
my reminder is  
if you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to message any of us or maybe message here.  
i know we only know each other through the internet but still  
you guys mean a lot to me and  
yeah..  
we're always here to listen  
we have our own personal battles in life that we don't tell each other  
and that's okay,  
but just know that you're never alone.  
and you can do this. things will be okay, even if it hardly seems like it.  
i love you guys a bunch

 **minkiki**  
hyungjdjfjf not fair  
you're making me bawl my eyes out at this hour

 **toothless**  
sorry 🤭  
but yeah !  
i'll pin that message

∆ _toothless pinned a message._

 **minkiki**  
ily a lot hyung !!!

 **toothless**  
<3  
now go to sleep  
do your work tomorrow >:(

 **minkiki**  
fine :<  
goodnight :)  
[ 1 💤 ]

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 7:20 AM 

**yap**  
SHSJFJDJFJDJSKSKDK  
I LITERALLY JUDT WOKE UP AND I'M CRYING  
HYUNGGG I LOVE YOU  
I LOVE YOU ALLLL

 **haribo00**  
i'll always keep that reminder in mind :(

 **micro**  
it is wayyy too early to cry goddamnit toothless

 **blar1ng**  
why re yoi all soamming tje serfer

 **yap**  
backrEad

**blar1ng**  
AAAAAAA  
NOOO I WASN'T PLANNING TO CRY TODAY?!??!?

 **micro**  
lmao same

 **blar1ng**  
ily all a lot tooooo  
now i'm goimg back to slewp

 **haribo00**  
uh  
don't you have class

 **blar1ng**  
in the afternoon, yes 😋

 **yap**  
it's d-day mf

 **blar1ng**  
wha  
for what

 **micro**  
ooooo  
yeo and blare day

 **blar1ng**  
HDKDJFJDJ WAIT  
WE'RE MEETING UP TONIGHTT  
SJDJSJJS

 **yap**  
ahihihi  
enjoy ur ice cream meet up 🤭  
[ 1 🙄 ]

-

personal DM: _micro to toothless_

 **micro**  
hey  
you know same goes for you, right?  
we're always here for you too  
you may be the eldest but we are more than happy to help you out with things :)

_toothless started a call_

**micro**  
o shit wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite a short-ish chapter. and i apologize for not updating aaaa i wasn't at my best state but i'm all good now! :D
> 
> if you need someone to talk to, please reach out to a close friend or family. it is important to let it all out instead of keeping it. you can do it, i believe in you <3
> 
> you're doing amazing, keep going !


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

personal call: _toothless and micro_

 **micro** : hello?

 **toothless** : morning

 **micro** : jeez your voice is so deep

 **toothless** : i just woke up

 **micro** : ah that explains it. why'd you call?

 **toothless** : don't know, just wanted to hear your voice.

 **micro** : whatever

 **toothless** : _soft laughter_ oh shit are you having class right now? i'll hang u-

 **micro** : no, fool. i wouldn't be talking to you right now if i was in class.

 **toothless** : ah.. right

 **micro** : how about you, don't you have class?

 **toothless** : not til 11 

**micro** : oh.. go shower, you stink

 **toothless** : _gasp_ the audacity ? you can smell me through the phone?

 **micro** : _giggling_ you bet

 **toothless** : whatever, i'll go shower. talk to you later?

 **micro** : yeahhh talk to you later, shower well!

 **toothless** : mhm

-

Hongjoong hung up and placed his phone down. It confused him, why did he suddenly feel happy upon hearing toothless' voice? He admits that he always had a soft spot for the older ever since they both found out they were born at the same year. 

Even if they only knew each other through discord, Hongjoong would do anything for them. ' Whipped culture ' is what pupparoo said to him when he once rambled about what he was feeling. 

But what about Park Seonghwa?

Did he simply just admire him? Maybe. It isn't just the looks that made Hongjoong fall for him, it was his personality and vibe. Back in the convience store, he learned that majority of Seonghwa's interest is similar to his. He liked to think of it as _fate_ , and that they were destined together.

 _Snap out of it, Kim Hongjoong._ , his conscience said. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, opting to distract himself from thinking. 

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 7:58 AM

 **pupparoo**  
who's active  
i'm in class and hella bread  
bored**

 **minkiky**  
how'd that turn into bread

 **pupparoo**  
i was thinking about bread  
ANYWAY hi minki

 **minkiki**  
helloooo

 **pupparoo**  
hm  
your username reminds me of someone

 **minkiki**  
really?  
who

 **pupparoo**  
someone i know in real life

 **minkiki**  
are they cute 😁

 **pupparoo**  
i despise him

 **minkiki**  
oh damn that is a strong word

 **pupparoo**  
yup :P  
i mean he's just a rival of mine  
we don't talk  
in fact, we only glare at each other

 **minkiki**  
oh wow  
why tho

 **pupparoo**  
he's from the other team  
a rival team  
and he's like the leader of it so as usual, leaders dislikes each other :3

 **minkiki**  
okay you have a point there  
[ 1 😋 ]

 **yeomama**  
what kind of team??? you play sports?

 **pupparoo**  
nah  
how dare you forget yeo???

 **yeomama**  
OH RIGHT you're in a dance team

 **minkiki**  
omg

 **pupparoo**  
???

 **minkiki**  
i'm in a dance team too 🤭

 **pupparoo**  
omg bestie

 **minkiki**  
bestie 😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i was productive today that i forgot to update. 
> 
> anyway, yungi will start rising !! and woosang meet-up might be finally happening in the next chapter :)
> 
> til then, stay safe and hydrated!


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

" Hey Yunho. " someone greets, making him turn around. It was his dance mate, Miyeon. The boy ran up to his side, " I overheard something from the other team. "

" Hm? What is it? "

" Apparently Mingi was taken out of the team. " Miyeon announces, chuckling afterwards as he started to ramble about how it'll be way easier to compete. 

Confused, Yunho scratches the back of his head, " That's weird. The competition is a few months away, why'd they decide to kick out their leader? " 

Miyeon shrugs, " Don't know, don't care. We're saved! It'll be really easy for us to win since they have no leader. " he celebrates, close to jumping on the taller. 

Yunho couldn't help but smile, but also feel slightly concerned. He pushed the thought off, " I have to head to class, meet you in practice later." 

He was about to turn on the next hallway where his next class was located when he saw Mingi infront of a vending machine.

" Come on, don't do this to me. Give me my drink! " he half-shouts, shaking the machine.

' No don't help him. Don't. ' Yunho tells himself, but his legs moved before he even knew it. As he got to where Mingi was, he kicked the vending machine, which resulted to Mingi's drink to fall. 

Mingi grabbed his drink and looked up to him, slightly shocked to see who helped him. " Why'd you help me, Jeong? " he asks with a blunt tone.

Yunho rolled his eyes as he turned around, walking back and headed to his class, not even saying a word to him. He took a seat when he entered the room, taking out a few of his books from his bag.

He couldn't stop thinking, why the hell did he help him? He slapped himself softly to return back in reality. 

" It doesn't mean anything, that wasn't even considered as helping. " he murmured to himself, earning a few glances from the students seated near him.

Then his phone buzzed. He carefully got his phone out and lowered it to where nobody can see.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 11:03 AM

 **minkiki**  
i'm sad  
someone cheer me up :(

 **yap**  
omg who made you sad

 **pupparoo**  
who (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **minkiki**  
my dance team is mean :(

 **haribo00**  
give us the names, we're hunting them down

 **minkiki**  
chile sjddjfjkfjfj

 **pupparoo**  
why were they mean to you?

 **minkiki**  
they've always been mean to me tbh 🙄

 **yap**  
omy go beat them up

 **haribo00**  
wow we're so violent, yap hyung

 **yap**  
#soulmates

 **pupparoo**  
u should leave the team min

 **minkiki**  
i did 🤭

 **pupparoo**  
oh?

 **minkiki**  
mhm 

**yap**  
so what're you going to do now that you left the team??

 **minkiki**  
sulk

 **pupparoo**  
:(  
if i knew u irl i'd invite you to my teammm

 **haribo00**  
ooo what if you guys went to the same school?

 **yap**  
lmaoo  
i mean what are the odds  
we live in a small worLd

 **pupparoo**  
trueee  
brb my class is starting

 **minkiki**  
gl! fighting!  
[ 2 🙏🏻 ] [ 1 ❤️ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i said woosang would meet this chapter but i swear it'll be in the next chapter JSKDJDJF 
> 
> oh well. yungi nation rise.


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

personal DM: _blar1ng to yeomama_

 **blar1ng**  
my classes just finished so i'm heading to the shop

 **yeomama**  
okayy  
i'm also on my way  
also you do remember that we can text each other now , right?

 **blar1ng**  
uh we are texting rn wdym

 **yeomama**  
no, fool  
i meant through our numbers duh

 **blar1ng**  
OHHH right  
lmao i forgot  
i'm so used to messaging here hehe

 **yeomama**  
lol  
anyway i'm here, are you near?

-

Wooyoung inhales, holding his breath for awhile before he exhaled. Truth be told, he was very nervous. Not only was he meeting up with a very close internet friend but he's meeting up with someone he likes.

He lied about saying that he just finished class, as he was currently sat in a bakeshop which was a few stores away from their meeting place.

It took about fifteen more minutes of breathing exercises before he stood up, " Hey " he calls the attention of the person on the counter. " Do I look okay? "

The staff nodded, " Don't worry sir, you look great. " , Wooyoung smiled, thanking the person before leaving.

He had both of his hands linked together as he made his way to the ice cream shop. When he made his turn to the left, he spotted the boy standing outside, leaning on the wall and eyes focused on his phone.

Wooyoung gulped, ' This is it, Wooyoung. Oh my god he looks so good. ' , he then walked up to him. 

" Yeosang, right? " Wooyoung says, making the other look at him. A smile instantly formed in Yeosang's face. 

" Yep, and you're Wooyoung. " , before Wooyoung can say anything, he was pulled into a hug, " I was longing to hug you like this, Blare. "

Wooyoung melted at the sudden touch, hugging the other back, " So was I. "

Yeosang was the one who broke the hug as he stepped back, " We should head inside and grab your ice cream. " , Wooyoung nods. 

They got inside, ordered and took a seat. " Do you have any class after this? " Yeosang asks, taking a spoonful of ice cream. 

" Nope, you? " , Yeosang shook his head as a response. " So that means we can hang out all afternoon! That's amazing. "

Yeosang laughed softly, " You're so different from the Blare I know. " , he reached out his hand and ruffled the younger's hair. Wooyoung smiled to himself and playfully slapped his hand.

" Whatever. " , he rolled his eyes.

-

personal DM: _haribo00 to yap_

 **haribo00**  
yo

 **yap**  
what's up

 **haribo00**  
so like  
i'm in my part-time job rn  
and

 **yap**  
hEy don't you have classes too

 **haribo00**  
i don't have monday classes  
ANYWAY as i was saying,  
i'm in my job rn and there was this guy who went in and ordered a cookie  
and he looked so nervous about something so i assumed it was probably a due date or a presentation since he looked young  
and then he stood up and asked me if he looks okay  
so i said yeah because he did look okay  
the boy is going on a DATE when it's monday  
damn

 **yap**  
okay WOW  
at first i thought he was going to hit up on you and i was abt to rant  
you're miNe

 **haribo00**  
ew

 **yap**  
hEy

 **haribo00**  
but yeah i hope their date goes well

 **yap**  
same  
do u want me to go on a date with you hmmm 🤭🤭

 **haribo00**  
bye hyung 

**yap**  
RUDE

-

A few hours has passed.

Both left the shop an hour after they finished their ice cream, and spent rest of the hours strolling around the park and getting to know each other more.

It was currently 5 in the afternoon, the sun was starting to slowly set.

" Oh wow, I didn't notice that it's 5. " Yeosang says, who was currently looking at his watch. 

Wooyoung chuckled, " Me too. Also, do you want to listen to music? You know I have such a banger playlist. " , Yeosang nods. Wooyoung grabbed his phone and his earphones, connecting it and opening Spotify. " Here. " , Wooyoung hands the other earpiece.

" Thanks. " 

He pressed play, and the first song that played was Lifetime by ben&ben. 

" Wow this song is nice, although I can only understand a few things, but I love the vibe. " 

Wooyoung smiled, " I barely understand either, but I searched up the translation and I love it. " 

They continued to walk, heading back to the campus, as earlier they both learned they went to the same university.

_' Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i def recommend you guys to listen to Lifetime, and more of ben&ben's songs, i promise you they're amazing.
> 
> anyways i love woosang a big amount.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated twice lol who am i

channel: _#main-chat_ 6:09 PM

 **blar1ng**  
HEY BESTIES

 **toothless**  
god it's about time you reply

 **minkiki**  
how'd your date go

 **blar1ng**  
BITCHDJDJ DATE? WE LITERALLY JUST DID A MEET UP

 **yeomama**  
y'all will not believe this but blare is so soft irl

 **pupparoo**  
soft and blare does not go well together 😚

 **blar1ng**  
SHUT IT 👹

 **yap**  
give details yeo c:

 **micro**  
oooo

 **yeomama**  
well  
all i can say is  
we really had fun

 **haribo00**  
what kind of fun 👀

 **toothless**  
behave

 **haribo00**  
<\3

 **minkiki**  
wah it must be nice to meet each other

 **micro**  
yeah,,  
were you guys like  
awkward or anything

 **blar1ng**  
we were already pushing each other,  
awkward is not in our vocabulary 😋

 **yap**  
LMAOOO

 **blar1ng**  
AND!!!!  
we also found out that we go on the same school  
IT'S CRAZY

 **toothless**  
omg  
so that means you guys can go on more dates 

**blar1ng**  
WHY'RE YOU ALL REFERRING IT INTO A DATE!#?#!#)@((#

 **yap**  
blare x yeo  
[ 5 ❤️ ] [ 2 👹 ]

 **yeo**  
y'all are mad

 **blar1ng**  
i agree

-

personal DM: _blar1ng to yap_

 **blar1ng**  
WHY'RE U PUSHING THE BLARE X YEO AGENDA OHMYGOD

 **yap**  
WHY NOT  
i'm supporting my besties 🙄

 **blar1ng**  
he must be uncomfy or something ;!!!!

 **yap**  
dude i know what uncomfy looks like and it's not present in his chats so  
he definitely likes the teasing 😋

 **blar1ng**  
shut up yap

 **yap**  
yap 🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to update again bc i don't feel tired at all even if it's 3am rn 😔 
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it :)


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // thought of suicide 
> 
> it's only a short thought and nothing bad happens, promise! but feel free to skip

channel: _#main-chat_ 7:20 PM

**yeomama**  
pspspspspspspsps

**pupparoo**  
what

**yeomama**  
i'm bored

**pupparoo**  
go for a walk

**yeomama**  
that's boring

**pupparoo**  
lol bye i'm going for a walk

**yeomama**  
DON'T LEAVE ME 

**micro**  
that sounded so sad

**toothless**  
go to blare :P

**yeomama**  
what why

**yap**  
 _@blar1ng_

**yeomama**  
WHY'RE YOU PINGING HIM UHHH?

**blar1ng**  
wHat   
i'm in a call rn hhshdjs

**toothless**  
oo tea  
with who

**blar1ng**  
none of your business 🙄

**micro**  
oh blare are you going on a date with someone?

**blar1ng**  
fools, i'm talking to my mom so don't ping me

**micro**  
ohhh noted

**yeomama**  
blare is such a good boy   
must stan

**toothless**  
lmaoo

-

Yunho shut his phone off after spectating for awhile. He was climbing up the stairs of the campus' tower, heading for the rooftop where the air is much more fresh.

It was somehow a dangerous area, since there were no barricade or railings at the rooftop. Many things can go wrong.

As soon as he reached the rooftop, he inhaled the fresh air and closed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. The stars were shining and shimmering, and the moon hid behind the clouds. 

He opened his eyes, and something caught his eyes from the very edge of the tower, a boy. His eyes widened, was the boy planning to do something- wait, that boy isn't just anyone, it's Mingi.

Worry took over Yunho's head, stepping a little forward to where Mingi was standing. 

" Hey! Whatever you're thinking, don't do it. " , he shouts, gaining the attention of the other. Mingi stood up, accidentally slipping which made Yunho's heart drop, " Mingi-yah! ", but gladly he regained his composure. 

" Chill out, I just lost my balance. " , Mingi says, now facing Yunho. He felt his cheeks burn, so he was just getting some fresh air too, huh? Silly me.

" If.. If you're upset about leaving your team, then join mine. " , Mingi looks at him with shock, but soon faltered as he returned with his intimidating expression.

" What makes you think I'd join you? Hah, are you going soft on me now, Jeong? " 

Yunho scoffs, " Don't think you're special, Song. I thought about this decision very well so if you want to turn it down, then feel free to do so. " , he turned around and climbed his way down the tower, leaving Mingi alone.

God he just wanted fresh air, but instead he got all that. Regret was slowly eating him up, what made him invite Mingi in his team?

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 7:56 PM

**minkiki**  
i need advice

**toothless**  
is there something wrong?

**yap**  
yeah, are you good??

**minkiki**  
well it's not really a big deal but  
there's this person i hate  
we're mortal enemies  
but now that person is starting to  
idk be a little nicer?

**yeomama**  
oh damn

**haribo00**  
maybe they want to be in good terms with you 

**yap**  
yeah !  
you don't have to answer but, why're you enemies at the first place?

**minkiki**  
well considering that THAT person isn't here in the server, i can freely say it

**toothless**  
mhm

**minkiki**  
honestly we just hate each other

**haribo00**  
uh that's it?

**minkiki**  
lmao yeah :P  
we're both competitive and  
our constant bickering doesn't help too so that probably worsened it

**yeomama**  
phew  
at least nothing terrible happened between you and your enemy

**yap**  
mhm

**minkiki**  
yeah..   
but yeah that's all 👍🏻  
thanks for listening and for the advice 😋

**haribo00**  
anytime hyung

**yap**  
yeah anytime :3

**minkiki**  
<3  
[ 4 ❤️ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yungi calls e/o by their surnames because they don't like each other and yunho ended up saying mingi ahihijihiji 
> 
> okay anyway, i hope you liked it :P might update later again so see u!


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 10:48 PM

 **micro**  
y'all busy or asleep already?

 **toothless**  
ew who sleeps at this hour

 **minkiki**  
normal people, hyung  
[ 1 🗿 ]

 **yap**  
what's up

 **micro**  
let's call  
i'm doing an assignment and i'm bored

 **minkiki**  
yay call session 🌟

-

voice channel: _#late-night-call_ 10:50 PM

 **micro** : yooo

 **yap** : eeee

 **minkiki** : yay

 **toothless** : i'm assuming everyone else is asleep

 **yap** : lmao losers

.. _barking at the background_..

 **micro** : uhh whose dog is that

 **minkiki** : sorry oh god, my friend left their dog to me for tonight and- shhhh please be quiet Fluff

 **toothless** : omg what kind of dog ?

 **minkiki** : a puppy golden retriever

 **micro** : that's so cute aaaa

 **minkiki** : y'know for a tiny puppy, i didn't expect for her to bark this loud, i might end up getting kicked out of here

 **yap** : sad, just bark back at it!

 **toothless** : yap, your brain surprises me everytime

 **yap** : hehe yap !

 **minkiki** : good idea tho let me just, BARK BARK ROOF ROOF

 **micro** : HAHAHAHAHAH

 **yap** : THEY REALLY BARKED BYEEE

 **toothless** : the barking stopped omg

 **minkiki** : it actually worked wow

 **micro** : i'm going to remember this for the rest of my life

 **yap** : i can't breathe BAHAHAHHAHA

 **toothless** : gosh the chaos

-

1:02 AM

 **micro** : y'all shut up i finally finished my assignment !

 **toothless** : congrats

 **yap** : nice nice

 **minkiki** : yayyy

 **yap** : i'm heading to bed now god it's 1 already and i have a 7:30 class UGHH

 **toothless** : sad, let's end the call here, gnight !

 **micro** : night

 **minkiki** : goodnighttt

 **yap** : yeahhh

-

Hongjoong pressed the end button and shuts his phone off, if he hadn't had that two-hours long call with his friends, he probably still didn't finish his work. You can say they motivated him with all the non-sense conversation they had.

Leaning backwards, he stretched his arms out, inserting it back into his jacket pockets. He played with his pockets until he felt a piece of paper in it. Curious, he took it out, it was a piece of tissue? How'd that get there?

He unfolds the tissue, revealing writings in it.

_' +82-2947-6103 , park seonghwa , message me !! :D '_

That's when he suddenly remembered. The number Seonghwa gave him back in the convenience store, he completely forgot about it.

In an instant, he took his phone, holding the tissue on his left hand as he copies the number. He needed to text him, it's been a few days ever since he had the number and he felt bad for not sending a single message.

Forgetting that it was 1am, he sent a message.

-

**you**

hello it's hongjoong

i completely forgot to text you 

sorry sjdjfj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! 
> 
> pls feel free to ask any questions below hehe :] 
> 
> anyway hope u liked this <3


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho
> 
> -  
> pretty boy - seonghwa  
> raMIYEON - miyeon (friend of yunho = part of his dance team)

**+82-2947-6103**

oh hey

i assumed you also forgot lol

**you**

omg you're awake

**+82-2947-6103**

yeah :P

**you**

let me change your contact name real quick

there

**pretty boy**

i wonder what you named me

**you**

uhh what else?

your name duh

**pretty boy**

>;/

i named you something cool and you named me by my name?

lame

**you**

HSDHFSHD what did u name me

**pretty boy**

i ain't telling you hehe

i'm going to sleep

gn joong !

**you**

goodnight

hwa

-

Hongjoong smiled as he turned his phone off, placing it on his chest as he laid on his bed. _Joong_ , he loved the new nickname he has, especially it was made by Seonghwa. He may or may not be in love at this point. 

He's unsure of how many classes does he have that has Seonghwa in it, but either way he waits each day in each class he goes to, waiting to see a tall, blonde boy who walks like a soft tiny person, god Hongjoong is waggling as he thought of it, _he's so cute_.

As he continued to think of him, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:05 AM

 **blar1ng**  
why were you all calling so late damn

 **yap**  
im in class rn and im dying  
i regret not sleeping early

**yeomama**

lol deserved

 **yap**  
stfu >:(

 **haribo00**  
good morninggg

 **minkiki**  
hfsdjfhsdfjhgksj

 **haribo00**  
i'm assuming he said good morning too :)

 **yeomama**  
anyway  
don't yall have classes

 **minkiki**  
OHMYGOD MY CLASS

 **blar1ng**  
oof

 **minkiki**  
BYE TTYL I'M RUNNING LATE

 **haribo00**  
goodluck hyung lmao

-

Mingi wore a jacket, ruffled his hair, grabbed all of his things before he dashed out of his dorm. He shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, he ended up sleeping in and was late for 30 minutes. He took the right turn to a hallway, stopping when he saw his old dance mates. They must've noticed him, as they walked towards him.

" Hey there, ex-leader. Running late? " , Miro says as he cheekily smiled. Mingi stared at him, doing everything he could to control himself from pushing the boy to leave him alone. " It must've affected you so much, huh? You're never a late person. "

" That's so sad, Mingi-shi. " , Yao adds.

Mingi rolled his eyes, " Move aside. " , he says, more like demands. But they didn't budge, staring him down like they were enjoying it.

" Oh come on, you can't order us anymore. " Hyouma leaned a little forward, " God I don't how we coped with you. Tsk, enjoy being talentless, Mingi-shi! " , she lastly said before they all walked away. Mingi clenched his fists, if there was any way to get them back, to prove that he was more than the vulnerable Song Mingi that they think he his. Then suddenly Jeong Yunho's words played in his head.

_' If..If you're upset about leaving your team, then join mine. " , " I thought about this decision very well so if you want to turn it down, then feel free to do so. '_

What was he going to do? The only choice right now is to either continue being picked on by them or join his team. He was going to regret this.

He walked towards where his class is located, entering sneakily so that the Prof wouldn't notice, and gladly he didn't. He remembered that Yunho was also in this class, so he searched for him, and luckily he found him. Mingi sat beside him, Yunho giving him a weird look as they usually sat very far from each other at every class they had together.

" Hey Jeong, is your offer still available to accept? " , Mingi whispered, still facing forward so that he wouldn't get caught and end up discussing about whatever that is in front.

Yunho looked at him, then looked front, " Yes, why? Did that thick head of yours finally decide? " , Mingi rolled his eyes at him but also nodded. Yunho slightly smirked, " Then welcome to the team, Song. I'm sure you know the practice hours. "

" Yeah, thanks. "

Yunho didn't respond to the other as he slowly took his phone out, placing it under the table to text.

-

**you**

i recruited someone to our team

don't freak out when you see him later

**raMIYEON**

what now

who

**you**

mingi

**raMIYEON**

WHAT 

SONG MINGI?? 

FROM THE OTHER TEAM??

DUDE ARE YOU INSANE?

**you**

chill tf out will you

he'll do good for our team

he's good in dancing and

you did say he got kicked out so that means he still needs a team or wants a team or something like that

**raMIYEON**

ok 

damn i suddenly don't get you

are you guys in good terms now or sum shit?

**you**

no

maybe?

idfk but we're not glaring at each other at least

**raMIYEON**

ig that's a good start

gtg now 

**you**

ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plenty in mind for this story lmao so i don't know how much chapters will this reach. so, i hope you guys continue to support me hehe :) <3
> 
> anyway, hope u liked it! stay hydrated and wear your mask.


	21. twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**you**

r u in class??????

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

nope

i only had one class this morning

then the afternoon is all pact with classes ugh

**you**

tragic,,

well are you free rn?

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

yep :P

**you**

awesome

let's have lunch together

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

oKay

where do we meet

**you**

let's just eat in the campus cafeteria

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

their food sucks but ok >;(

-

Wooyoung placed his phone back in his pocket before he decided to sprint to the campus cafeteria. He barely went there, always eating out in lunch and snacks, the food wasn't really good in the cafeteria but Yeosang said to meet there and he couldn't refuse or argue.

He got there real quick, taking a seat as he looked around in case the other already got there. When he didn't spot any sign of him, he took his phone out to message him, before he could even hit send, someone sat beside him.

Startled, he jumped a bit before he heard a snort, " Hell, you scared me. "

" I literally just sat beside you but okay . " , Yeosang says, laughter slowly fading. " Let's get food? ", Wooyoung nodded. Both stood up and heads to a stall, ordering a light lunch.They sat back down as soon as they received their order. " Have I mentioned how bad this taste? " Yeosang says as he took a spoonful of soup. Wooyoung couldn't help but laugh as the other blows the soup off the spoon.

" Fool. " , is what Wooyoung says as he adoringly stared at him. _Kang Yeosang, you comedic piece of art. That's why I like you,_ he says in his mind, before he dug in his food.

After they finished their food, they decided to take a walk, as there is still spare time before their afternoon classes resume.

" Yeo! Yeo hyung! " , they hear from afar. They both kept walking, giving each other a confused glance.

" Someone's really going ' Yo hyung! ' out loud, I can't believe it. " Yeosang says, making them both laugh. What they didn't know was a red haired boy trying to catch up to them, who failed to do so as the boy lost them.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 12:59 PM

 **haribo00**  
_@yeomama_  
YEO HYUNG  
WERE YOU JUST AT THE CAFETERIA

 **minkiki**  
ooo what's going on

 **yap**  
👀

 **haribo00**  
YEO HYUNGGG  
I NEED CONFIRMATION  
I WAS CALLING YOU BUT YOU WEREN'T LOOKING

 **micro**  
lmao how were you calling him

 **haribo00**  
i was shouting ' yeo hyung ' :c

 **yap**  
explains why the person didn't look back  
like we don't know what yeo's real name is 😭

 **minkiki**  
well yeo sounds like a name

 **micro**  
hm  
yeodong  
yeomi

 **micro**  
yeoshi  
yeohan

 **minkiki**  
yeonjun  
yeosang

 **haribo00**  
HYUNG WHERE ARE U _@yeomama_

-

**you**

did u get in class already?

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

yeah 

prof isn't here yet tho so :>

**you**

epic :>

**WEEWOOYOUNG**

also check discord

i was spectating and uh

haribo might've seen you (us) and

min got ur name right 😳

**you**

WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :]
> 
> i've been wanting to update but i got too busy with things, but i hope you liked it!
> 
> and thank u so so much for the support! seeing your comments made me really happy and proud of everything. i love u all!
> 
> <3


	22. twenty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo- yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00- jongho
> 
> -  
> shortcake - hongjoong

channel: _#main-chat_ 1:02 PM

**yeomama**  
wdym

**haribo00**  
fjdjdjfj were YOU at the cafeteria

**yeomama**  
hm  
yes

**haribo00**  
SO I WAS RIGHT???? I SAW YOU???

**blar1ng**  
waitwaitwait so the person going yo hyung was actually saying yeo hyung and THAT person was haribo

**yap**  
LMAOOO

**haribo00**  
i  
is that why you didn't turn around 😭  
WAIT blare hyung was that you with yeo hyung???

**blar1ng**  
yeah  
we had lunch together

**minkiki**  
_coughs aggressively_

**blar1ng**  
shut it min  
[ 1 😔 ]

**yeomama**  
so like  
three of us go to the same uni  
wow

**haribo00**  
LET'S MEET UPPPP :D

**yap**  
hey that's so unfair <\3

**yeomama**  
- _replied to @haribo00_  
sure why not

**minkiki**  
we're left alone, yap

**yap**  
>;(

**blar1ng**  
after my classes tho shdjdhdghdh

-

**you**

hey joong

are u in class?

**shortcake**

hi

and no i'm not

**you**

cool. wanna hang out?

**shortcake**

sure :3

where do we meet up?

**you**

hm, the fountain area?

**shortcake**

okayy meet you there

-

Seonghwa closed his phone, bringing his hand up to fix his hair. He was already hanging around the fountain when he decided to message Hongjoong since boredom was slowly eating him up.

He didn't know why he felt excited to see the boy, maybe because he was one of the first friends he made in school? He wasn't sure. Thoughts that were in his head faded the moment he saw a short boy with blonde hair approaching him, a big smile formed in Seonghwa's face. 

" Hey Joong. " , he greeted. 

Hongjoong placed his hands in his pockets, " Hey. ", They both sat down on the fountain, keeping a small distance from each other. " So.. what're we going to do. " , Hongjoong asked.

" Honestly I didn't think of that. " Seonghwa chuckled, " I just felt bored and the first thing that came up in my head was you. ". He could've sworn the younger's cheeks looked bright red, and it made him smile a little.

The other huffed, " It's.. getting quite hot here uh .. the sun is directly shining on us. " Hongjoong reasoned out, hoping he hadn't noticed that he was practically gay panicking at the moment, " We should sit by a shade, let's go. " , he stood up and ran under a tree, which was not that far away from the fountain. 

Seonghwa followed him, smile still plastered on his face. They were silent for a few minutes before the older broke the silence, " Y'know you're like, the only friend I have here? " , it sounded impossible for Hongjoong because who wouldn't want to be friends with Seonghwa?

" For real? That's a lie, it's impossible. " 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, " I'm not lying at all. It isn't easy to make friends in real life. " , he says, tone getting softer and more silent. 

Hongjoong noticed, and was quick to place his hand on the other's shoulder, " It's alright, now you have me. " . They both cringed at those words, laughing afterwards.

" That sounded so cheesy I can't believe you. " , he says, staring above the sky. Hongjoong leaned on the tree, glancing at Seonghwa from time to time. He was glad he became friends with him, glad to be his apparent first friend. 

He crossed his legs, " Hey Hwa, do you have like, internet friends? " , that question made Seonghwa face him, and he noticed how bright the older's face was after hearing it. Seonghwa nodded eagerly.

" I do, like 7 of them. " , Seonghwa said as he pat the grass, " They're amazing, honestly. Although I don't think I have the courage to meet up with them, especially one of them. "

He straightened his back, now deeply interested, " Why not? And who's the one? "

Seonghwa nervously chuckled, " Well um.. I don't know. " , " Hah... I just, well.. have feelings for one of them. " , he played with his fingers, now staring at it as he confessed so many things that he's kept to himself. Hongjoong would be straight up lying if he said that it didn't hurt, because it did. 

" Hm, go on. "

Then Seonghwa frowned, " But I guess I have to stop my feelings. " , he heavily sighed as he leaned on the tree, " He likes someone else, been ranting about his special someone and well, it just shows I don't stand a chance. "

Hongjoong was caught off guard, _he?, he's into men? holy shit._ Seonghwa must've noticed since it got quiet, " O-oh wait oh god, you aren't against lgbtq right? I.. I hope you're not because- " , Seonghwa rambled but was cut off by the other. 

" Hey hey, chill out. " , Hongjoong says, " I'm not against it, I swear. In fact, I'm bisexual. " , those words assured the older as he leaned back. " That's nice.. I'm gay. " , Seonghwa stated as he brushed his fingers through his hair, " So, what are your pronouns? " 

He looks at him, " He/him, I haven't really thought of changing my pronouns yet. How about you? "

" He/They " he says with a small smile in his face. He felt so understood, and most importantly, he finally didn't feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjdkdjdj i'm so sorry for not updating aaaa i needed to take a short break due to some things but i'm back :] 
> 
> christmas is also near omg. anyways, hope u liked it!


	23. twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa worthly spent their time together, not wasting any moment. Their conversation hopped from a new topic to another, and it went on for two hours.

Until it was interrupted due to Hongjoong realizing he had class and was running late. He stood up and grabbed his bag, " I'll text you later, I really really enjoyed spending time with you. Bye now! " , he says before dashing off.

Seonghwa waved goodbye, watching the other disappear from his sight. He felt his heart thump, _odd_ is what came into his mind. Why was his heart beating like this? 

He assumed it was from the heat, or maybe because he needed water, yes, he definitely needed water. Gathering his things, he stood up and left, heading to a nearby vending machine.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 4:30 PM

 **yap**  
MY CLASSES ARE DONE  
YEAHHH >:D

 **micro**  
good for u 🙄

 **yap**  
hehe :P  
ok who's available rn

 **toothless**  
me

 **yeomama**  
me (2)

 **blar1ng**  
me (3)

 **micro**  
definitely not me

 **yap**  
_@pupparoo @minkiki @haribo00_ how about y'all

 **haribo00**  
i'm omw to my part-time job so no : (

 **toothless**  
very hardworking

 **yeomama**  
ikr 

**blar1ng**  
toothless hyung can't relate 😙  
[ 👹 1 ]

 **pupparoo**  
oh hiiii  
i'm not available rn sadly

 **minkiki**  
lolsies same

 **yap**  
awh ok <\3

 **toothless**  
what're we going to do anyways

 **yap**  
let's play together 🙏🏻

 **blar1ng**  
OOOO YES LET'S PLAY

 **yeomama**  
play what?  
skribbl.io?

 **yap**  
OMG SURE

 **blar1ng**  
YAY

-

Yunho shuts his phone off before entering the practice room, which was located beside the campus gym. As soon as he entered, several voices greeted him. They all settled down after Yunho placed his bag down.

" Alright squad, before we start today's practice, I have an important announcement. " , 3 of the team members had a confused look, exempting Miyeon who already knew what the announcement is. " I decided to recruit someone in our team. "

" What? Really? " , " Who is it? " , " Why though? " 

He shushed them down, " I'll get into details in awhile but let me explain. " , they all nodded and remained silent, " I am fully aware that the competition is a few months away and that recruiting someone to the team is quite unecessary. But I thought well about this and he'll do good in our team. We may have disliked him for various of reasons but let's put it all aside since he's part of us now. "

Like it was on cue, Mingi entered the room. The members of the team were surprised, gasping the moment they laid their eyes on him. Mingi had a cold expression, eyes shooting lasers at his new members. 

" Hello, I'm Song Mingi. " , he bowed as he greeted. The other members bowed back, a shock expression still planted on their faces. 

It was silent for awhile before Yunho stands up and clapped twice, " Alright let's start. Song, we'll teach you the steps and parts, think you can catch up quick? "

Mingi smirked, " 'Course I can. "

-

channel: #haribo-blare-yeo-channel 6:08 PM

 **yeomama**  
lmao what's this for

 **haribo00**  
LET'S MEET UP PLSSS

 **blar1ng**  
lmao i knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it !


	24. twenty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo- yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00- jongho

channel: #haribo-blare-yeo-channel 6:09 PM

 **haribo00**  
cmon :c earlier i had the chance to meet you guys in person   
ugh if only you turned around 🤪

 **yeomama**  
how would i know if you were actually calling out for ME 

**blar1ng**  
mhm that's riGHT

 **haribo00**  
#dont #attack #me  
[ 2 😭 ]

 **yeomama**  
HDJDJDHFH  
okay fine let's meet up

 **haribo00**  
OMG YAY

 **blar1ng**  
i thought it'd only be us two, yeo :(

 **haribo00**  
chill out, hyung  
i ain't stealing him from u 🏃🏻♂️

 **blar1ng**  
that's good to know

 **yeomama**  
HSDHDH OKAY SO  
where and when are we meeting  
does all of our schedules agree with each other

 **haribo00**  
hm  
i'm quite busy tomorrow  
OH WAIT JUST COME TO WHERE I WORK

 **blar1ng**  
wait omg good idea  
where do u work tho 😭

 **yeomama**  
LMAOO

 **haribo00**  
that bakeshop nearby the campus

 **blar1ng**  
ohhh  
the moonlight bakeshop?  
[ 1 👍🏻 ]

 **yeomama**  
nice, sounds epic  
now when

 **haribo00**  
well uh is tomorrow good

 **yeomama**  
sounds good to me

 **blar1ng**  
(2)  
WAIT aren't we supposed to give our phone numbers rn

 **haribo00**  
let's do that tomorrow  
gtg there's a customer

 **yeomama**  
okAy

-

" That's it for today, everyone did a great job! " , Yunho stated, earning cheers from everyone (except Mingi who was catching his breath). " I'll be the one to lock the room, you guys can leave first. ". The members said their goodbyes as they exited the room.

Meanwhile, Mingi was still gathering his things and placing it in his bag. Yunho approached him, " So, how are you holding up at your first day here, Song? "

He looked up at him for awhile before he returned his gaze to his bag, " Fine, honestly. The moves are intense but it's good. And, you guys seem nice to each other, not bad. " , he stands up and slings his bag on his shoulder, " Anything else to say? "

Yunho shook his head, " No, go ahead and leave. " , Mingi nods and slightly bows before he left. He heavily sighed, things were probably hard to deal at the other team, and it led to their own team leader to leave. 

_Why am I concerned over this? Quit it, Yunho._ , he shook his head and grabbed his things, locking everything up before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated twice hehe yay~ & jongho yeo and woo meet-up soon 😁👍🏻
> 
> and it's almost christmas omg :D anyway if i made any mistake i apologize! i didn't check it again but i'll edit it once i check it again lol


	25. twenty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**you**

yooo

are you busy or smth

**yeosangie**

not at all lmao

**you**

cool

wanna go to moonlight bakeshop and see if haribo is there?

**yeosangie**

omg that sounds epic

let's do it

**you**

YEAHH

let's meet up in the campus entrance?

**yeosangie**

yeye

-

Wooyoung left his dorm, wearing his pajamas and coat to warm himself. He reached the entrance in about 5 minutes, waiting for Yeosang to arrive. Not even a minute, he saw the older walking to his direction.

He looked so tiny in that big gray jacket, _cute_.

" Ready to go? " , Wooyoung nods. They both walked out of the campus, heading to the bakeshop.

-

channel: _#haribo-blare-yeo_ 7:17 PM

 **blar1ng**  
_@haribo00_ are u still in the shop

 **haribo00**  
huh  
yeah, i'm still cleaning up  
why

 **yeomama**  
come out

 **haribo00**  
i'm queer

 **yeomama**  
NOT THAT TYPE OF COME OUT SHDKWBDJ I MEANT COME OUT OF THE SHOP

 **blar1ng**  
HAHAJSJDBSJSJS

 **haribo00**  
OH OKAY HSHDJDJ  
BE MORE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME  
[ 1 👍🏻 ]

-

Jongho placed his phone in his pocket and took his apron off, walking his way towards the entrance door. From the windows, he spotted two males standing, both conversing with each other. He stopped, _holy shit they're actually here._

He practically ran out of the door, which startled the two. " Blare and Yeo hyung, am i right? " , he asks, excitement evident in his voice.

" Yup, that's us. " , Jongho squealed and pulled them both to a hug, the other two were laughing but also telling him to loosen a bit since they were practically getting squished. He lets go and steps back, " I'm Jongho by the way. "

" I'm Wooyoung, and this is Yeosang. " , Wooyoung introduces both of them.

" Let's head inside, it's freezing out here. " , Jongho says, as the they agreed . They got inside and sat down, the younger serving them hot chocolate.

" Thanks. " , they both said in-sync. Jongho slightly bowed and sat beside them.

" Wait, I remember you. " , the red haired pointed at Wooyoung, " Weren't you the one who ordered a cookie here days ago and asked me if you looked fine? "

Wooyoung gasps and eagerly nodded, " Yeah! Now that you mentioned it, I remember you too, oh wow. " , they took their hot chocolate and took a sip.

" Wah.. that means we've all encountered with each other at some point, without even knowing it. " , they all hummed as a response. It was silent for awhile, the only sound that they can hear was the constant sipping of the hot choco.

" Hm, why'd you guys decide to come here tonight? I thought we'd meet up tomorrow. "

Yeosang chuckles as he placed his cup down, " Good question. We were really bored and couldn't wait for tomorrow. And since we knew where you worked, we just decided to go here and hoped that your shift hasn't ended yet. "

Silence took over once again.

" ..Was it this awkward when you guys met up? " , Jongho nervously laughed, staring straight at the table.

They both shook their heads, " Not at all, actually. It was chaotic. " , Wooyoung said, earning a soft _'ah.._ from the younger, " Which is why let's also make this meet-up chaotic, come onnn "

" How about we play a game right now? " , Yeosang suggested, " Do you guys have among us installed in your phones? "

Jongho smiles, " Of course. "

" Wait wait are you sure Jongho's good with playing right now? Has your shift ended? " , Wooyoung worriedly asked, hoping that they wouldn't get him in trouble for ' slacking '.

The younger was quick to assure them, " It's totally fine, I was just going to close the shop anyways, and yes, my shift had ended. "

Wooyoung jumped on his seat and shouted a _' YEAH LET'S GO! '_. They took their phones out, opening the among us application. Jongho hosted the lobby, giving them the code.

" Which one of you is MikeOxlong? "

Wooyoung bursted out with laughter upon hearing the nickname, " Oh my god I can't believe it, you didn't even hesitate in saying it. "

Jongho was confused at first before he realized what it meant, pulling a disgusted expression on his face. Yeosang was faking some vomiting noises, going _' You're disgusting ew '_ at Wooyoung.

They soon started the game.

In the middle of the round, they heard a _plshk_ from one of their phones. Jongho and Yeosang looked up, realizing it wasn't one of them. " Wooyoung-ah, we just heard you kill. " , Wooyoung looked up at them in shock.

" UH, NO YOU DIDN'T? " , the two started laughing, still controlling their crewmate as they headed to the emergency button to expose user MikeOxlong. " NOOO DON'T SNITCH ON ME "

_..MikeOxlong was The Impostor.._

The two were still laughing as the round ended as Wooyoung sulked at his seat.

" I thought I had my sound off! " , was what Wooyoung complained. Both Yeosang and Jongho still continued to laugh at his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter djdjfjf oh to have their kind of friendship 😔 anyway~
> 
> once again, thank u so much for the support! i'm really really grateful for all of it aaa <3
> 
> also a reminder,  
> keep voting for ateez in sma and mubeat !


	26. twenty six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a jongho, yeosang, and wooyoung centric chapter! and mentions of yap a.k.a. san ;) 
> 
> also a quick reminder again that they're using pronouns! in order not to be confused, their pronouns are placed in the first chapter :D

The three played for about an hour, constantly bickering and getting exposed of being an impostor. Even Yeosang said _' We all suck at lying in real life. '_. 

They placed their phones down after finishing their _last_ round of the game. Wooyoung stretched out, " That was fun, " he smiles, " A great thing to do when you meet up with someone. " , he added. The two nodded at him. 

" Yeah but we should also y'know, talk instead of play. " Yeosang leaned a little closer to them, " Let's do 20 questions to each other! Wait let me search it up. " 

Jongho slouched on his seat, " This 20 questions thing better not embarrass me or anything. " , Wooyoung chuckled at him. It took a minute for Yeosang to find the perfect questions to ask each other. 

" Okay okay I got it. " Yeosang stared at his phone, speaking while his left hand did gestures, " First question, what is your full names? I'll go first, my full name is Kang Yeosang. "

" Lol easy, Choi Jongho. " 

" Did you just say lol in real life.. " 

" Shut it hyung, your turn. " 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, " It's Jung Wooyoung. Okay next one ! " 

The questions were all about their favorites or about them and they practically laughed at whatever they answered. It was all fun and games until they reached the last question. Yeosang calmed himself from laughing, " Alright last question- oooo~ " he sing-songs, " Do any of you have feelings for someone? " . That particular question left the other two speechless.

Wooyoung blinked, then he forced a laugh, " Nope! Well, not at this moment but yeah, none. " , Yeosang nodded but still teased him, not buying with what Wooyoung said. " It's true though, a 100% percent. " 

" If you say so, how about Jongho? " 

" Me? Nah. At least I don't think so? " , Jongho nervously chuckled, very unsure with what he said.

" Unsure? So that means you like someone! " , " Tell us tell us ! "

The red-haired boy hid his face in his hands, groaning in annoyance as he thought of it, " Noooo I shouldn't be! I don't even know them in person. " . The two boys went silent, realizing what the younger said.

Yeosang excitedly patted the younger's shoulder, " Is it in our server? If it is then I can confidently take a wild guess on who it is. " , Wooyoung clapped his hands at that, adding a _' Me too '_. Jongho groaned once again, slouching even more on his seat. 

" I hate the fact that I know who you guys are referring to. " 

" So we aren't wrong? " Wooyoung teased. Yeosang joined in into the teasing, which made Jongho bury himself deeper to his own hands out of embarrassment. " That's literally fine Jongho! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. " 

" Yeah that's true. " Yeosang agreed, " So, when did it start? " 

Jongho instantly said _' No '_ to explaining. But the two begged, and he of course, couldn't refuse to them. 

The younger pouted, crossing his arms, " Fine. " the two cheered. " I'm close with all 7 of you, okay? But it's like, I got closer with Yap-hyung for some reason. I literally don't know why! " he continued to explain, " When I was new to the server months ago, I felt awkward and quite shy to join in into your conversations with the others, but they made sure to join me in all the time, and that must've been the reason why I kind of... yeah. "

Wooyoung squealed as he shook Yeosang who was also teasing the younger. " Oh my god this is so cute, I can't. " 

" But I simply only admire them, okay? " Jongho adds, " As I said, I don't know them in person. I don't even know how they look like! So yeah, that's my explanation. "

They nodded in agreement, " Yeah I mean, you do have a point. It's quite dangerous to develop REAL feelings for someone you haven't met in real life. " , Wooyoung gulps after saying those. _At least I met Yeosang already, I can safely like him,_ he thought to himself. 

" Hm, why don't you meet up with them? " , Yeosang suggested " Only if they agree with it though. " . The red-haired sat straight, somehow intrigued with the idea. 

" I'll ask them. " , he looked down at his watch, realizing it was getting late. " Oh god it's getting late, I need to close the shop. " . Wooyoung and Yeosang nodded at that, gathering their things and stood up.

Yeosang smiles at him, " It was nice to finally meet you, Jongho. We can finally call you a name other than Haribo. " , they all laughed. 

" Yeah! I really had a great time too, it was definitely the right choice to come here and meet up. " Wooyoung says, also handing out a paper to the younger, " By the way, here's our phone numbers. We wrote them down when you went to go grab hot choco. " 

Jongho took the paper and placed it in his pocket, looking back at them. " Thanks for coming here. I enjoyed hanging out with you guys. And, you guys better keep what I said a secret. " . The two nodded before saying their goodbyes. Jongho waved at them as he watched them exit the store, disappearing from his sight. He heavily sighed, as he continued to close the shop. Once he finished everything, he left and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii and belated merry christmas to everyone ! and for those who don't celebrate it, happy holidays ! <3 
> 
> I apologize for not updating for awhile aaaaa i'm honestly losing motivation in doing anything that i love, does that even make sense lmao. but yeah, i'll still continue to update because as i mentioned before, i have plenty of plans for this story and i'm excited for it! 
> 
> while taking that very much short break i thought of another storyline so i'll definitely create that story once i finish this, i hope you guys look forward to it ! hehe. (its seongjoong bc i'm the biggest seongjoong enthusiast)
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it ! i might update more chapters after this since i have nothing to do anyway :) 
> 
> have a happy holiday everyone! stay safe, wear your masks, and don't forget vote for ateez in sma and gda!


	27. twenty seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance if there are any mistakes or typos !

Yeosang and Wooyoung's walk back to the campus was silent, only the sound of the cold wind can be heard, and the soft taps of their footsteps. 

As soon as they reached the entrance, Yeosang broke the silence, " I'll walk you to your dorm building. " . The younger was quick to refuse.

" No it's alright! I stay in the dorms at the north wing " he says, " And I'm sure you're from the south wing. It'd take you awhile to go back if you walk me there, plus, that jacket of yours isn't suitable for the weather. "

He looked down on his jacket, letting out a huff, " Fine then. Are you sure you're okay to walk by yourself? "

" Seriously, I'll be fine. " Wooyoung rolled his eyes, " I'll go now, see you tomorrow! ". He waved as he started walking away, heading back to his dorm. Yeosang didn't leave his spot until the boy was out of his sight. 

He placed his hands in his pocket, then walked away. 

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 8:56 PM

 **blar1ng**  
HIIII

 **minkiki**  
wow where were you

 **toothless**  
lmao ikr  
even yeo and haribo are inactive :x

 **blar1ng**  
i just got home 🙄  
i met up with yeo and haribo :P

 **micro**  
cool  
wait  
HARIBO?

 **haribo00**  
i bit my tongue  
who's talking about me

 **minkiki**  
wait blare fr???

 **blar1ng**  
yeah  
haribo is so cuteee

 **yap**  
bACK OFF HE'S MINE 👹

 **yeomama**  
oh?

**blar1ng**  
_stares_

**haribo00**  
ANYWAY  
holiday break starts tomorrow, do u guys have plans?

 **pupparoo**  
sleep

 **micro**  
mood

 **minkiki**  
hm  
i'm not going home for holiday so is that good

 **pupparoo**  
yes definitely  
that means you can chat with us 😋

 **toothless**  
i sense whipped culture  
[ 1 ✋🏻 ]

 **blar1ng**  
well for me, i'll most likely not go home this year too 

**yap**  
yikes  
i don't have a choice but to go home, ugh 

**micro**  
sad  
who else won't go home?

 **toothless**  
me :P  
for sure my parents wouldn't want to see me anyway

 **minkiki**  
why not

 **toothless**  
oh right i haven't told min yet  
my parents are homophobic  
and they know about my sexuality  
so yeah 🚶🏻

 **minkiki**  
that's terrible :c

 **toothless**  
yeah but anyways  
who else??

 **yeomama**  
i'm staying too

 **haribo00**  
same :D

 **micro**  
same (2)

 **blar1ng**  
so only yap is going home

 **yap**  
>:0

 **blar1ng**  
hm  
WAIT I HAVE AN IDEAAA

 **pupparoo**  
??

 **micro**  
where'd they go,,

 **minkiki**  
gone 😔

-

channel: #haribo-blare-yeo-channel 9:05 PM

 **blar1ng**  
WEEWOOWEEWOO _@yeomama @haribo00_ COME HERE

 **haribo00**  
wut

 **yeomama**  
why

 **blar1ng**  
so like since three of us won't go home for the holiday..  
THEN MAYBE WE CAN CELEBRATE TOGETHER  
and then we can take a picture and send it here then BOOM  
triple face reveal  
actually double face reveal because they know how yeosangie looks like  
SO are u guys down

 **haribo00**  
sure that sounds like a good idea hyung

 **yeomama**  
i agree !  
it sounds great

 **blar1ng**  
YAY

 **haribo00**  
i bet they would be surprise 

**blar1ng**  
our faces would be the best gift ever <3

 **yeomama**  
lmao 🏃🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know christmas is over but let's just say it isn't in my story 😁 
> 
> also have u guys listened to the latest jjongst? it's amazing. if you haven't, go check it out in youtube! 
> 
> anyway, keep voting for ateez! :D


	28. twenty eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 5:30 AM

 **yap**  
good morning  
sjdksjdkwjdj i am so tired  
i'm going to fall asleep waiting for my train to arrive  
someone entertain me :c  
pspspspspsps anyone

 **haribo00**  
my phome keeps buzxing wth

 **yap**  
YAY HIIII BOO 😁😁

 **haribo00**  
i'm going back to sleeo, bye

 **yap**  
at least spell sleep right 🙄  
[ 1 🤧 ]

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 10:03 AM

 **micro**  
good morning  
feels good to wake up late

 **pupparoo**  
morning

 **yeomama**  
poor yap

 **toothless**  
my phone keeps buzzing god shhhh

 **minkiki**  
same shdjwhfjeh i was doing something 

**blar1ng**  
then mute the notifs 🙄

 **toothless**  
no  
i love u guys that i don't have the heart to mute our server

 **micro**  
sappy

 **toothless**  
except micro  
i will mute u

 **micro**  
D:  
[ 3 🤩 ]

 **haribo00**  
morninggg i just backread and  
wth i don't remember waking up at 5

 **blar1ng**  
it was your soul speaking

 **yeomama**  
tru tru

 **haribo00**  
lmao ??

 **minkiki**  
gtg now  
ttyl y'all 🌟

 **toothless**  
gl in whatever you're doing !  
[ 1 ❤️ ]

 **pupparoo**  
^ (2)  
gtg as well byeee  
[ 5 👋🏻 ]

-

Yunho placed his phone in his bag and zipped it close. Sleep still present in his mind, he nearly tripped on the books he left on the floor, ' _That would've ended up bad_ ', he thought to himself.

He got his composure back and walked to his closet, grabbing a random shirt and some sweatpants, putting them on as soon as he got them. He slid some shoes on, got his bag before he left the dorm.

Even though the holiday break has started, he made a schedule for himself, and practicing was involve it. Although most of the members in his dance team went home for the holiday, he still wanted to practice. Besides, it'd be boring not to do anything, right?

He entered the halls where the practice rooms were located, and noticed that the room where they are designated was open. 

_' Huh? Didn't everyone else go home? '_ , he turned the doorknob and entered, and the song that they were practicing for the past months was blasting loudly. Then he saw someone dancing. Once he realized who he was, he rolled his eyes.

" Hey Song, what are you doing here? " Yunho caught his attention, as the other stopped dancing and turned to face him, " Aren't you supposed to go home for the holiday? "

Mingi shrugged, " Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? ". Yunho placed his bag down and walked towards him.

" Hm, whatever. " he says, " Since we're both here, mind if I join you? ". Mingi stared at him, before shaking his head.

They got into their positions, playing the song from the beginning.

-

They danced for an hour until Yunho decided to take break. He laid on the floor, breathing heavily. Staring at the ceiling, Mingi appeared in his view, handing out a water bottle

Yunho sat down, mumbling a _thanks_ before he got the bottle. The other sat beside him, chugging the water in one go. Yunho admitted that the air in the room felt suffocating, who would've thought that he'd be practicing alone with someone so unexpected. 

His thinking was interrupted when Mingi spoke, " Why do you hate me? " , he asked out of the blue, which surprised Yunho. 

" I.. I don't know. " he says, " Maybe because the way you dance matched with my level. I'm quite competitive y'know? ", the other replied with a soft _' ah.. '_ , " How about you, why do you hate me as well? "

Mingi slightly chuckled, " Don't know either. You seemed rude to me which is why I started hating you. " he spoke, " But honestly, you're not that bad, Jeong. "

Yunho couldn't help but smile a little, " Same goes for you. " 

Mingi then lowly raised his hand, " So, we're good? " , Yunho connected his hand to his, shaking it as he nodded. 

" We're good. " , the younger smiled at him as they broke the hold. It was that smile that Mingi used when he was genuinely happy, which Yunho only has seen from afar whenever the boy was on his phone. Yunho felt happy to make the other smile like that. 

_' Oh my god Jeong Yunho, you are insane. '_

He shook his thoughts off and stood up, clapping his hands once, " Alright, let's resume the practice. " , Mingi nods as they went to their positions and started to play the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! 
> 
> omg it feels good to feel quite motivated in updating, it feels good to be somehow back to myself! 
> 
> anyway, 2021 is a day away and i'm hyped for this year to end, it had been a rollercoaster ride. 
> 
> this year has been terrible to all of us. and i just wanted to let you all know that if there are some things you're currently dealing with, i believe that you can pull through. you are strong. it might seem impossible for things to get better but trust me, it will. it'll take time. 
> 
> know that you are loved and valid! i may not know anyone here personally but i love you ❤️
> 
> -m.a (aka prodteez, aka me lol)


	29. twenty nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

The two practically spent their entire day practicing, adding more steps that they probably need to teach once the others members return. The sun was starting to set, which was only noticed when Mingi looked outside the window. He checked his watch, _5:14 PM_ , it read.

Yunho must've noticed the other staring at the time, " Let's it end it here for today. We've done enough. " he says. Mingi nodded as a response. " You can go, I'll be the one locking the room. "

" Okay, bye then. " , Mingi took his things, and started to walk away before he stopped at his tracks. He turns around, " Hey, do you mind exchanging numbers? Just so we can communicate without needing to meet up. " 

Yunho stood up, holding his phone, " Uh, sure. " , they both unlocked their phones before handing it to one another. They typed in their number, saving it as a new contact before returning it. 

" Thanks. See you tomorrow. " , Mingi slid his phone in his pocket as he exited the room. Yunho stood at his place, things were going _insanely good_ for the two of them, and he found it odd. 

But he was glad that all the tension that was floating around the air whenever they were in one room, finally broke. 

Maybe a new friendship has bloomed.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 5:20 PM

 **yap**  
hi

 **micro**  
woah u typed _hi_ without your caps on  
who are you  
where is yap

 **yeomama**  
lmaoo

 **yap**  
i'm just insanely tired 😾  
i arrived like hours ago okay  
but i couldn't message here because the moment i arrived, i was forced to interact and entertain our relatives  
i hate it here already

 **yeomama**  
you should've chatted all that in the rant channel

 **yap**  
hmph too late  
anyway im available now  
LET'S CALL !!

 **micro**  
omg yes  
wait let me summon everyone  
_@toothless @pupparoo @minkiki @blar1ng @haribo00_

 **yeomama**  
pspspspspsps everyone

 **haribo00**  
who summoned me

 **micro**  
me  
[ 1 🏃🏻]

 **toothless**  
wha  
what's up

 **blar1ng**  
yeah what's up  
i paused my anime for this so this better be good 🙄

 **yap**  
uh let me repeat what i said  
let's CALL 🤩

 **toothless**  
okayy 

**yap**  
where's min and pup :(

 **blar1ng**  
hehe the lovebirds :3

 **yeomama**  
quick, delete that before pup attacks you

 **blar1ng**  
HDJFJFJ RIGHT

 **micro**  
yo join the damn call

 **blar1ng**  
chile \- channel: _#vc-2.0_ 5:31 PM 

**micro** : oh my god finally

 **yap** : YAY

 **haribo00** : my poor ears

 **yap** : rude

 **yeomama** : so what're you guys up to?

 **toothless** : _crunch.._ eating

 **blar1ng** : we're aware, hyung

 **haribo00** : omg do asmr for us, toothless hyung

 **toothless** : no

 **haribo00** : aw

 **micro** : anyway~ christmas eve is tomorrow 

**blar1ng** : AHIHIHIHI

 **yap** : blare, are u good?

 **haribo00** : lol they aren't

 **yeomama** : _aggressively coughs_

 **haribo00** : god you guys are going insane

 **micro** : i don't know what's going on

 **toothless** : don't worry, me too

-

Mingi ignored the notifications from his phone, as he continued to stared at his phone, in a blank conversation with the contact ID named _Jeong Yunho_.

**you**

hey jeong 

just making sure you didn't give me a fake number lmao 

He threw his phone beside him, god why did he feel so embarassed sending that? His only wish right now was that it was actually a fake number. Then he heard his phone buzz, the notification sound of a text message was heard. 

That was quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the 31st here oh my god, last day of 2020, finally. although ik its still the 30th in a lot of places, timezones y'know 😁
> 
> anyway, i hope u liked it!


	30. thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho
> 
> -
> 
> jeong - yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!  
> (might be a day late since it's jan 2 here)
> 
> we survived 2020, yay !

**jeong**  
wow  
i'm not that mean y'know

**you**

if you say so

**jeong**

btw, are you actually going to practice tomorrow?

**you**

yes why wouldn't i

**jeong**

it's christmas eve tomorrow

**you**

oh right

either way, i'm still going to practice and probably leave earlier

**jeong**

oh ok i'll do the same ig

..

**jeong**

it's weird

**you**

what is?

**jeong**

us conversing right now

it's unusual

what happened today is unusual

**you**

yeah i agree with you

but tbh, i should've known you better before

your vibe isn't that bad after all

**jeong**

mhm

still processing how we made up

**you**

lol don't worry, me too

**jeong**

gtg now see u tomorrow

**you**

yeah see you

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 6:53 PM

 **minkiki**  
hi hi hi hi

 **blar1ng**  
NOOO U MISSED THE CALL :(

 **toothless**  
yeah sadly :c

 **minkiki**  
what call  
oh you guys called? 

**haribo00**  
yep  
we pinged you and pup hyung but none of you guys replied 😔 

**minkiki**  
oopsie, i was doing important stuff  
also!!  
i achieved something today 

**yap**  
oooo tell 

**minkiki**  
i think i made up with one of the people i dislike

 **micro**  
congrats min!  
[ 1 ❤️ ]

 **yeomama**  
how many people do u dislike 🤨 

**minkiki**  
it used to be one  
but then it rose up to 5  
but i guess its minus one now :D 

**toothless**  
we're happy for u :>

**haribo00**  
mhm !  
\+ 2020 is about to end soon, and you did something good  
we're proud <3 

**minkiki**  
hehe ty <33  
anywayyy christmas eve tomorrow ! 

**yap**  
gosh i might be inactive tomorrow because of that 🤪 

**haribo00**  
aw why 

**yap**  
going to help in cooking #im #a #good #person 

**micro**  
lmao

 **yap**  
>:(

 **minkiki**  
how abt the others? will u be active? 

**micro**  
oh definitely 

**blar1ng**  
maybe

 **yeomama**  
maybe (2) 

**haribo00**  
maybe (3) 

**toothless**  
for me, maybe at night?  
going to at least prepare food for myself

 **micro**  
prepare some for me too 

**toothless**  
no  
idk where u live 

**minkiki**  
yikes 

**micro**  
:c 

**minkiki**  
let's just call at night y'know  
since most of us are spending christmas alone 

**yap**  
unfaiR 

**minkiki**  
😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, yep its still going to be christmas eve in the fic, i don't follow the real world lmao <3 hope u liked it tho! and sorry for the quite boring chapters, but it gets better in the upcoming ones ig?
> 
> hope ure having a blast rn! cheers to 2021.
> 
> \+ don't forget to vote for ateez in sma !


	31. thirty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of the christmas eve chapters :P

channel: _#haribo-blare-yeo_ 9:12 AM

 **yeomama**  
are y'all awake already

 **haribo00**  
yessir

 **blar1ng**  
ya

 **yeomama**  
perfect  
so where are we going to celebrate  
like we're all in dorms so  
which one are we going to spend the night in

 **haribo00**  
not mine  
my roommate doesn't like new people

 **yeomama**  
not mine as well  
space is too cramped  
woo?

 **blar1ng**  
yep yep  
my dorm  
my roommate went home for the holiday  
AND!!  
he gave me the permission to use his board games and stuff

 **haribo00**  
YAY

 **yeomama**  
epic  
so it's final  
woo's dorm  
wait where is ur dorm

 **haribo00**  
JSJDJSJD LMAO

 **blar1ng**  
omg right  
north wing, boys dormitory (ofc)  
third floor, room 801 

**yeomama**  
ok got it

 **haribo00**  
(2)  
alrighty then we're all set?

 **yeomama**  
yep  
we can arrive anytime, right?

 **blar1ng**  
mhm  
wait what about food

 **haribo00**  
we can order some food  
\+ since it's christmas, my boss gave me two boxes of pastries so i'm bringing that too

 **blar1ng**  
AWESOMEEE  
OKAY THEN I'LL GO PREPARE  
SEE YOU GUYS LATER  
[ 2 ❤️ ]

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 9:30 AM

 **toothless**  
good morning 😌

 **haribo00**  
good morning (2)

 **blar1ng**  
morninggg  
i slept for 10 hours after so long  
i slept like a baby last night 😗

 **haribo00**  
yeo hyung's baby

 **blar1ng**  
WHATHJHFFGSKDK  
DELETEEEE 

**haribo00**  
AHAHAHAHAH  
fine

 **toothless**  
going to head out to buy stuff so  
ttyl !  
[ 2 👋🏻 ]

-

Seonghwa placed his phone in his pocket before he slid some shoes on, and left, heading to the nearby supermarket. He planned to cook Nokdujeon _( Mung Bean Pancakes )_ , Galbijjim _( Braised Beef Short Ribs)_ , and Tteok Mandu Guk _( Rice Cake Soup with Dumplings )_.

It may seem a lot, but he hasn't cooked for himself ever since the second semester started in August. So of course, he would cook delicious food for himself, especially that it was a holiday break, he had all the time to prepare.

He entered the supermarket and began searching for the needed ingredients.

After an hour, he bought all of the ingredients that he needed. He carried two paper bags, filled with everything he bought. It was slightly blocking his view, which lead him to struggling on going back home. He only hoped that he wouldn't bump to someone and drop everything he's carrying.

A few moments later, he ended bumping onto someone, dropping the paper bags that he held. The world must be against him today.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry. " , the stranger apologized as they both crouched down to return everything that fell in the bag. They stood up, the stranger helping him with the bag. 

" No it's alright, I'm the one whose sorry, I wasn't looking and- " , he was cut off by the stranger.

" Seonghwa? "

He finally looked at the stranger and realized who it was, " Hongjoong. " 

Hongjoong lets out a soft chuckle, " Wow, I didn't expect to ran to you today. Even more, accidentally dropping your groceries. " , the shorter was still holding the other paper bag. Seonghwa responds with a nod.

" Hm. Anyway, where are you heading? I'll help you bring this, I don't want you to bump onto someone again and drop your stuff. " , he offered.

" Ah, I'm heading home. " , he states, " But it's fine, really. I don't want to bother you. "

The other was quick to insist, " No really, it's fine! I was just getting some fresh air. And plus, you're never a bother. " , Seonghwa couldn't help but blush a bit after hearing the last line. 

He shook his head to return back to reality, letting out a forced cough, " Okay then, I'll lead the way. " , he started walking, not sparing a glance to the younger.

After 15 minutes, they reached the building where Seonghwa lived. Hongjoong stared out of amazement, " Woah, you live here? "

" Yeah, my brother owns a unit, but he gave it to me. Let's go? " , Hongjoong nodded, following the taller inside. 

They entered the elevator, and it stopped at the fourth level. Both exited the elevator, Seonghwa leading the way to his own apartment. He entered the door code and opened the door, " Welcome. " 

Hongjoong entered, changing his shoes before stepping inside. He gasped at how small but elegant the apartment looked. There was a huge window, a small but modern kitchen ( there's plenty of kitchen electronics and tools too ), tv on the wall which faced the soft looking sofa, paired with a glass table, bathroom ( he hasn't checked the inside ), and lastly, the bed. 

" This looks amazing. I refuse to believe a college student lives here. " , Seonghwa softly laughs, placing down the paper bag on the counter. 

" Make yourself at home. " , Hongjoong nodded as he went to sit on the couch. He looked at his surroundings, it was clean and bright. He also noticed a shelf filled with Star Wars lego collection, and a small and medium sized Toothless plushie on the bed.

 _' Star Wars and Toothless.. that is so familliar. '_ , he thought to himself. 

His thinking was interrupted when Seonghwa spoke, " So, I'm going to cook a few things and I was wondering if you would like to spend your Christmas here? " , he offered, also panicking afterwards, " I-its okay if not! I mean, you probably have plans for tonight. "

Hongjoong shoots a smile, " I would love to. " 

The older smiles back, " That's great. " , he shuffled around the counter as he took the ingredients out of the bag, " I'll start preparing then. "

Hongjoong stood up and walked towards where he was, " Is there anything I can help with? "

" Nope, you're my guest, so you sit down and relax. This will be easy, now shoo, go sit down. " , he pouted as he went back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii
> 
> so like this christmas eve one might take a few chapters since i literally have so much planned for it HSJDJDJ so yeah. it HONESTLY feels weird to write christmas chapters when christmas is over irl but YEAH.
> 
> anyway, hope u liked it! thank u once again for the continuous support, ily <3
> 
> \+ don't forget to vote for ateez in sma and gda!


	32. thirty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter 😬 sorry <\3 this has been in my drafts for awhile now.

" I'll go now. It's great practicing with you. " , Mingi says as he chugged a bottle of water, also drying his face with a towel. Both Yunho and Mingi arrived the practice room at 8 in the morning, and has practiced ever since. It was currently 3:40 in the afternoon, and both planned on leaving earlier than they did yesterday. 

Mingi waves his hand as he headed towards the door, " Wait! ". He stopped, turning to face the older. Yunho walked to him, eyes glued to the ground, " Uh, do you have plans for tonight? I just thought, maybe we can welcome Christmas together. Although it's okay if you refuse. " , he blinked several times.

" Um, sure. " , he replied, quite surprised with the offer. Being somewhat _friends_ with Yunho was still new to Mingi.

" Great, follow me. "

Yunho walked towards another door that was far back in the room, as Mingi followed behind. It was the lounge that is built for all leaders of a certain dance team, each practice room had one and nobody but the leader can enter the room. 

Mingi halted, " I'm not allowed to enter that room, in case you forgot "

" Nobody's here, it's fine. " , he says, " It's just for today. Besides, where else would we stay? " , he opened the door and walked inside. The room was filled with Christmas decors, and the tv played Christmas songs. " I'll be ordering food later, meanwhile, you can chill or something. " 

He nodded, sitting on the couch as he pulled out his phone. 

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 3:49 PM

 **minkiki**  
merry christmas eve 🤩

 **micro**  
is that a thing

 **minkiki**  
i think so

 **blar1ng**  
i think it is 🤧

 **minkiki**  
good  
also, i won't be spending my christmas alone :D

 **micro**  
oooo same

 **blar1ng**  
SAME HEHE  
it was a last minute plan but at least i won't be alone :P

 **minkiki**  
(2)

 **micro**  
(3) 😌

 **blar1ng**  
BUT  
even tho we have company  
y'all better join later's call or else >:(

 **micro**  
yeah yeah

 **minkiki**  
of course

 **micro**  
it's our first christmas together, wouldn't miss it for anything

 **blar1ng**  
:')

 **micro**  
oops gtg now  
i need to help someone so bye 😍

 **minkiki**  
ew  
the emoji that he used

 **blar1ng**  
wanna bet something?

 **minkiki**  
?

 **blar1ng**  
hyung's celebrating with " pretty boy "

 **minkiki**  
omg you're right  
bet

 **blar1ng**  
😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated for awhile 😬 i apologize for that. i have lost motivation in writing and diverted my attention to voting instead (hope u guys are voting in sma too). i've tried to return the motivation i once had but it's been almost two weeks, it's crazy.
> 
> although i'm feeling like this, i don't want to put this story at hold. i've gotten attached to it and wouldn't want to do that. 
> 
> so i'll try my very best to update :) anyway, hope you all are having an amazing week ☺️


	33. thirty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

After a few hours, the food was finally done. Seonghwa ended up asking Hongjoong for help in the midst of cooking, which Hongjoong gladly did. The table was prepared, and the scent of the food lingered around the apartment.

Seonghwa clapped his hands, " It's finally done! " , he turned to look at Hongjoong, " Thanks for helping, I appreciate it. " 

The younger stared at awe, the food looked and smelled so good. Not only was Seonghwa kind, fun and cute, but he also knew how to cook. Hongjoong definitely fell in love even more.

" Hah, I did the bare minimum. I should be thanking you for inviting me here, and for creating these masterpieces. " , the other lets out a soft chuckle. 

They both took a seat, facing one another. Seonghwa checked his watch, " Let's dig in, shall we? It's already 5. "

" Alright. " , he smiled.

-

_meanwhile in wooyoung's dorm.._

Wooyoung was starting to get bored, spamming the two and repeatedly asking where they were. He had his pajamas on, and the food also arrived minutes ago. Everything was perfect, and all that was missing is the other two.

He was about to have another round of spamming when he heard knocking from the door. His eyes lit up as he rushed to open the door.

" Jongho, you're here! Come in! " , he excitedly says as the younger greets him, entering the dorm. " I'm glad you remembered the theme. "

" Hah, of course. Wouldn't miss a pajama party. " , he sat on the floor after placing the box of pastries down. " Yeosang hyung isn't here yet? "

" Sadly no. He's taking forever. " , Wooyoung whined, shutting the door close. He sat beside Jongho, opening the take-out boxes. " Let's eat! I've been longing to eat but I decided to wait for at least one of you to arrive. " 

Jongho chuckled, " Okay then. If Yeo hyung gets mad that we started without him, I'll blame you. " 

Wooyoung nods, " Fair enough. "

In the middle of them eating their meal, they heard a knock. " Must be Yeosang, hold on. " , Wooyoung placed his food down and opened the door, revealing the older boy who was also wearing pajamas. " Finally! "

" Sorry I took so long. " , he pointed at his face, " This look takes time. " , Jongho lets out a vomiting noise at the background, which Wooyoung also joined in. 

" Just get in, oh my god. " 

Yeosang walks in as the other closed the door. He gasps, " You guys started eating without me?! " , he took a seat and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. 

" I blame it all on Wooyoung hyung. " 

" Hey! " 

" I told you I'd blame you! " 

-

_in the practice room.._

" I got the food. " , Yunho entered the room once again, holding a plastic that has several boxes of food. He placed them on the table, shutting the door close afterwards. Mingi stood up, walking towards the table.

" Wah, you ordered a lot. " 

" Yeah. Let's say it's also a celebration for us. " , he placed the boxes out of the plastic, arranging them properly. 

Mingi tilted his head out of confusion, " Celebrating what exactly? " 

Yunho looks at him, slightly smirking, " I don't know, maybe a celebration party because we made up? " , he returned his gaze back to the food.

" Oh. Okay that's reasonable. ". The room fell silent after that, only the rustling of the plastic bag was heard. 

" So, let's start eating? " , Mingi looks at him, simply nodding as an response.

They have started eating, and the silence between them were deafening. Mingi placed his chopsticks down, " Hey Jeong, what's your favorite game? " 

" Hm? Mario Kart. " 

" Really? Me too. " Mingi says, taking a spoonful of rice, " We should play sometime. I'm pretty much a pro at it. "

" Oh really, Song? Wait til' you play against me. I'm sure I'll win. " , Mingi just rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. 

-

_in San's household.._

" Please pass this to Yuna. "

" Where's my phone?! "

" Sooyoung, turn the stove off! "

" I'll get the table ready! "

San slumped at the couch with their arms crossed, every year they had to experience this chaotic household that is filled with the entire family. Cousins, nephews and nieces, aunt and uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers. 

They just wanted peace and quiet- right, his room. Why didn't they think of that instead of staying in the living room with all of the noise? They stood up and started walking upstairs, ignoring the shouting of their mother who told them to stay.

Shutting the door close, they plopped on their bed and pulled his phone out, tapping the discord app.

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 6:47 PM

**yap**  
i can't wait to call with you guys  
i'm so bored and currently SUFFERING  
i question how i cope with everyone every year  
i ✨dislike✨ socializing  
except with y'all hehe <3  
you guys must be busy  
enjoy your meal !!!  
y'all better not be late later or else i'll personally show up in your room  
okay bye now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added everyone in this chapter 😌 didn't reread so i apologize for any mistakes! i actually enjoyed writing this chapter. i'm not so sure when i'll update but i'll be back pretty soon <3 hopefully not two weeks.
> 
> school's about to resume so i'll be quite busy. anyway, i hope you guys liked it 😁


	34. thirty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micro - hongjoong  
> toothless - seonghwa  
> pupparoo - yunho  
> yeomama - yeosang  
> yap - san  
> minkiki - mingi  
> blar1ng - wooyoung  
> haribo00 - jongho

channel: _#main-chat_ 10:34 PM

 **blar1ng**  
WEEEWOOWEEWOO  
_@toothless @micro @pupparoo @yap @minkiki_ it's CALL TIME

 **yap**  
YAY

 **pupparoo**  
waitjshdfshdf i'm still outside

 **haribo00**  
what're you doing outside tho

 **puparroo**  
i had to get something 😔

 **haribo00**  
yikes

 **micro**  
i'm omw to the vc wait

 **blar1ng**  
okay just join the call when y'all good  
everyone iN the vc

-

voice channel: _#special-occasion-vc_ 10:36 PM

 **blar1ng** : HEYYY

 **haribo00** : hyung quiet down, you're echoing

 **blar1ng** : not my fault we're in one room

 **yeomama** : glad i took the bathroom, it's pretty quiet here

 **blar1ng** : i'll scream at the door

 **yeomama** : woo i swear- oh hi yap!

 **yap** : HIII

 **haribo00** : you radiate the same energy as blare-hyung

 **yap** : _..soft gasp.._ BESTIES

 **blar1ng** : YES

 **yeomama** : shhhhh. where are the others?

 **minkiki** : probably still occupied

 **yap** : holy shit you startled me.

 **haribo00** : same omg hi, since when did you enter the call, hyung?

 **minkiki** : just now, hehe

 **yap** : ninja energy lol

 **yeomama** : my phone keeps buzzing, what on earth is micro-hyung doing

 **minkiki** : seems like he's spamming

 **blar1ng** : only micro tingz

 **haribo00** : ew did u just say tingz in call

 **blar1ng** : yeah so WHAT

 **yeomama** : please quiet down, gosh

 **yap** : is it just me or why does it seem like the three of them are staying in one room

 **minkiki** : i know right. are you guys together or something?

 **blar1ng** : maybe

-

Hongjoong was sat on the floor, waiting for Seonghwa who went out to buy soju. He decided to reply in the server, ignoring the constant buzzing of the older's phone that was laying on the table. He was about to close his phone when both of their phones buzzed at the same time. Curious, he opened his phone again and checked the message, which was blare.

' _okay just join the call when y'all good. everyone iN the vc._ '

He glanced on the other phone again, before he started typing.

 **micro**  
okay

..a buzz from Seonghwa's phone

 **micro**  
sdkjfsld  
sdjfsd  
f  
shdfjshdf  
ajdg  
hsdf  
jhs  
hga  
dghsd  
jghs  
jdg  
jh

..continuous buzzing from Seonghwa's phone

 **micro**  
omg

..a buzz from Seonghwa's phone

He placed his phone down, going closer to the other phone that was on the table. Hongjoong didn't want to invade the other's privacy, but his curiosity was eating him up very quickly, so he decided to press the open button.

' Discord notification: _pls join_ : 30+ notifications '

Hongjoong blinked several times, mouth partially opened due to shock. Seonghwa was in their server. He was one of his internet friends that he's been dying to meet. Like it was on cue, the apartment door opened, Seonghwa appearing in the doorway. " Hm, what're you doing near my phone? " , he asks as he changed his shoes, carrying a bag of soju.

" You're.. " , Hongjoong hesitated. What was he exactly going to tell him? " You're part of the pls join server. "

Seonghwa placed the bag down, taking a seat infront of him, " Yeah I am in that server, why? "

" Which one are you? "

He lets out a chuckle, " What do you mean which one am I? You sound like you're part of the server too. " , Seonghwa continued placing the bottles out of the bag when sudden realization hit him, making him stop midway. " Wait, are you? ", Hongjoong nodded, wanting to know who the other was. " No way.. for real? "

" Yes for real! Want proof? Fine. Our slogan, 8 makes 1 team. " , Seonghwa gasped after hearing it, eyes widening.

" Oh my god you're actually in the server. Which one are you? "

He rolled his eyes, " I asked first, so you answer me. "

The other blinked several times, " Wait, keep talking. " , the younger was confused and decided to blabber random words. " Got it. You're micro, aren't you? "

" Wh- how did you? You recognized my voice? "

" How can I not? We call each other almost like every day in the morning. " , Hongjoong was confused for a second, ' _Call in the morning.. call in the morning, who do I call in mornings? Oh._ '. The voice, the amount of Star Wars collection, the toothless plushies, that explains everything.

" ..Toothless? "

Seonghwa's eyes shined, nodding eagerly. " Yup! It's nice to finally meet you in person, I mean.. we already met but whatever. " , Hongjoong was still processing everything.

-

Yunho ran back to the practice backroom after going back to the dorms to grab his charger. Mingi lend him his but realized their phone brands were different, so of course it didn't work.

" I got my charger. " , Yunho plugged his phone and sat on the floor. Mingi glanced at him and gave him a thumbs up. The older realized that the other was in a call at the moment.

" No thanks bestie, I'll sure win on my own. " , Mingi says, laughing afterwards. 

Yunho stared at him for awhile, enjoying the sight of a happy-looking Song Mingi. He sighed, turning his focus to this phone as he plugged his earphones, pressing the voice channel.

He was greeted with several " Pup! " " You're finally here! " " Hiii " , but one caught him off guard. Yunho heard a " Hi pup! " both in the call, and outside of the call. Was his ears playing with him? He glanced at Mingi who was still talking.

 _" Unmute your mic pup, incase you're talking and forgot to unmute. "_ , were the same words he heard in the call, and the ones that came out of Mingi's mouth. No, his ears weren't playing with him after all. All his theories about Minkiki being Mingi was all correct.

Yunho decided to unmute, still looking at the other, " Song. " , Mingi slightly jumped upon hearing it in call and in real life. He looked up, looking back at Yunho. He once again spoke, " Song. "

Questions were being asked by the others who were present in the call. Mingi's eyes were wide, as he pressed the mute button. Yunho did the same.

" I.. you're.. what.. "

" Don't worry, I'm as shocked as you are right now, Min. " , Mingi stood up and sat near him.

" You're pupparoo? " , Yunho nodded.

-

voice channel: _#special-occasion-vc_ 11:23 PM

 **blar1ng** : hm, where'd min go?

 **yap** : pup joined and unmuted, then said " song " and then muted. then min also muted, very sus

 **yeomama** : you played too much among us to say sus instead of suspicious

 **yap** : didn't have to call me out like that

 **haribo00** : it is weird though, but probably something came up so let's just wait for them

 **yeomama** : yep

...

 **blar1ng** : can someone ping micro and toothless hyung? our parents are late and we have less than an hour left before christmas

 **haribo00** : i'll ping them

 **yeomama** : i can sense you rolling your eyes right now, blare

 **blar1ng** : how'd u know?

 **yeomama** : instincts.

 **yap** : okay whipped- omg they're here! finally oh my god

 **blar1ng** : where WERE you guys

 **toothless** : sorry, some stuff came up

 **micro** : same goes for me

 **toothless** : _..whispering_ move over there, you might echo through mine!

 **micro** : _..whispering_ no you move!

 **toothless** : _..whispering_ it's my apartment incase you forgot

 **haribo00** : hyungs, we can hear your whisperings

...

 **toothless** : ..ah, really?

 **yap** : omg did you guys meet up already?

 **blar1ng** : WAH REALLY?!

 **micro** : i uh.. well it wasn't intentional. turns out um.. toothless was pretty boy all along.

 **toothless** : _lets out a forced cough_

.. silence takes over again..

 **yeomama** : you're not kidding aren't you?

 **haribo00** : holy sh- biggest plot twist of the year?

 **blar1ng** : I'M SHOCKED RIGHT NOW

 **toothless** : we are as well. it's still sinking in.

 **micro** : yeah, it's really unexpected.

 **yap** : oh my god what are the odds? this is such a small word after all-

 **pupparoo** : .. _unmutes.._ everyone.

 **blar1ng** : oh you unmuted- oh min also unmuted

 **minkiki** : pup and i are in the same room right now

 **yeomama** : what NOW?

 **yap** : oh my god what is happening, everyone is meeting up

 **pupparoo** : min was.. the person i used to despise

 **toothless** : what? the one from the other dance team you mentioned?

 **pupparoo** : yes..

 **haribo00** : wait so you guys knew each other all this time without knowing you're discord friends? woah.

 **minkiki** : i'm still processing, gosh.

 **micro** : wah.. two plottwist today

 **pupparoo** : what's the other one?

 **yeomama** : toothless hyung was the pretty boy that micro hyung was going crazy for

 **minkiki** : wait woah for real?

 **micro** : SHUT IT I'M EMBARASSED

 **toothless** : .. _soft laughter.._

 **yap** : this is so, wow. what if we all met up at some point? or even better, know each other already?

 **haribo00** : well i wouldn't be surprised at all to be honest

-

voice channel: _#special-occasion-vc_ 11:59

 **yap** : WAIT SHUSH SHUSH ONE MORE MINUTE

 **blar1ng** : WHAT DO U MEAN SHUSH? WE SCREAM TIL IT HITS 12

 **toothless** : oh god please no

 **minkiki** : i'm willing to scream-!

.. _12:00 AM_..

 **minkiki** : merry christmas! (currently smiling at yunho)

 **micro** : merry christmas ! _..whispering, silently this time.._ merry christmas, hwa

 **toothless** : merry christmas ! _.. whispering back.._ merry christmas to you too, joong

 **pupparoo** : merry christmas! (also smiling at mingi ;) )

 **blar1ng** : AHHH MERRY CHRISTMAS (currently squishing jongho)

 **haribo00** : _..struggling.._ merry Christmas !

 **toothless** : where's yeo?

 **haribo00** : he's in the bathroom

 **yap** : ah.. wait how'd you know?

-

channel: _#main-chat_ 12:02 AM

 **blar1ng**  
MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME AND HARIBO

**yap**  
OHMYGOD YALL ARE TOGETHER RN?  
WAIT FACE REVEAL?#(₱(#( WHICH ONE IS WHO? MODEL ENERGY

 **minkiki**  
you guys looks so cute : (

 **haribo00**  
i'm the one on the left btw 😌

 **yeomama**  
HEY  
you guys took a pic without me >:(  
oh and merry christmas y'all!  
here's me once again, i'll remember this betrayal, blare and haribo  


**micro**  
WAIT YOU'RE ALL DOING FACE REVEALS??

 **pupparoo**  
three of them are together omg

 **blar1ng**  
yeah we all met up days ago, and decided to celebrate together 🤩

 **toothless**  
well in that case..  
merry christmas from micro and i ✨  


**pupparoo**  
HELPDKDKFJWKDJ

 **blar1ng**  
YALL ARE STUNNING WHDJEJDJJD

 **haribo00**  
i just know micro hyung is at the right because of his face reveal before 😼

 **micro**  
we do NOT speak of that anymore

 **minkiki**  
hhhh merry christmas from us too 🙄 (i'm the one with glasses)

**haribo00**  
HYUNGS YOU'RE SO CUTE

 **blar1ng**  
OUR SERVER IS FILLED WITH VISUALS WOW

 **yap**  
THIS IS UNFAIR  
YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER AND I'M LONELY ;-;

 **toothless**  
don't be shy yap, do a face reveal 🤩

 **yap**  
okayfbjdhs  
merry christmas ;)  


**haribo00**  
HDKDJSKFJWKDJ

 **yeomama**  
and there we have it, 8 visuals

 **blar1ng**  
why're we all so HOT

 **pupparoo**  
ikr omg  
should we all meet up soon? i mean, we all have shown each other our faces

 **micro**  
yesyes we definitely should ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems like its rushed oh god shdjdjskdj i just placed everything that came up in my mind. i want to get this christmas eve chapters over so bare with me 😔 
> 
> anyway, hope you like it! i apologize if there are any mistakes : (
> 
> edit 2/22/21: so i reread this chapter and saw multiple typos/mistakes omg i'm sorry


	35. pls read ! (not an update)

Hello!

So this isn't going to be an update or any good news at all. After doing a lot of thinking, I've decided to discontinue this fic. I've tried writing the next chapter a couple of times already but I never succeed, or the work doesn't satsify me. And as I've mentioned before, I've lost motivation in so much things that I love to do, and writing is one of them.

I might continue this some day, who knows. Thank you for supporting this story! I appreciate all of your comments and for the kudos. I'll be trying to regain my motivation back by (hopefully) writing oneshots, and hopefully decide to continue this, or create a new one :) 

Oh and it's comeback day ❤️

Anyways, til' next time!


End file.
